


DEBIO SER AMOR

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: Steve G. Rogers en un hombre millonario de negocios cuyo trabajo lo lleva a visitar frecuentemente Los Angeles, pero tras una discución con su novio el termino de relación llega, ahora debe encontrar a alguien que pueda acompañarle a la reunión de negocios que ya tenia prevista, en una vuelta loca del destino Steve lleva a su hotel a Tony un joven prostituto, que sin importar su trabajo, Steve se siente atraído por él, así que le ofrece quedarse toda una semana con él a cambio de $3000 dolares, él accede sin saber que esa simple acción cambiara la vida de los dos para siempre.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. CAPITULO 1

[](https://ibb.co/LrcCkFn)

-Bonita fiesta Brock

-Sí, lo se Sharon se esforzó mucho en ella

-Oye y donde esta Steve

-Bueno debe estar por ahí, ya sabes cómo es buscando a la próxima victima

Mientras tanto en esa fiesta alejado del ruido y algarabía del resto de los invitados en una habitación Steven Grant Rogers dueño de una de las empresas más importantes, se encontraba resolviendo el tipo de problemas que cualquier hombre tiene, mujeres o en este caso hombres, Steve que era abiertamente bisexual se encontraba en este momento arreglando una situación como le gusta llamar a los problemas que tiene con sus parejas y como suele ocurrir con los hombres como él, cuyos negocios son más importantes que sus parejas, ahora enfrentaba la situación con su actual pareja por esta causa

\- Le dije a mi secretaria que arreglara todo, ¿no te llamo?

-Si lo hizo y sabes que hablo más con tu secretaria que contigo y la verdad empiezo a cansarme de esta situación Steve

-Entiendo, oye lo siento, te lo voy a recompensar

-Tengo mi propia vida Steve, quizás no lo creas y piensas que estoy aquí para cuando tú me necesites pero no es así

-Escucha esta es una semana importante, te necesito

-Tú nunca me has necesitado Steve o al menos eso es lo que me has hecho sentir,

-Oye no es cierto

-Lo es, lo es me has hecho sentir prescindible, nunca me tomas en cuenta y crees que siempre voy a estar dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras y no es así, ya no más, me canse

-Como que ya no más?

-Pues así como lo oíste

-no creo que siempre estés dispuesto

-Bueno pues así me haces sentir, tal vez debería mudarme

-Si eso quieres hazlo

-Bien cuando vuelvas hablaremos

-Ahora lo estamos haciendo

-Si bueno como quieras, adiós Steve

\- Bucky espera

-Que, que quieres que espere, a que esta semana importante termine y luego ¿Qué?, vendrá otra cosa importante y otra y otra porque siempre es así contigo, todo es más importante que yo, te rápido ya me canse, merezco mas que solo esperar a que tu semana no esté tan ocupada o que no sea importante para que me pongas atención, adiós Steven

\- Adiós Bucky

Tras el término de la llamada con su ahora ex pareja, Steve miro por el ventanal que daba al lugar donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta y de la cual él era el invitado de honor, veía a toda esa gente ir y venir, reír, divertirse y el solo podía pensar en que había arruinado otra relación, James tenía razón en algo, su vida transcurría en semanas importantes para cerrar negocios olvidando por completo, la parte de disfrutar los éxitos que ganaba, de pronto se vio atrapado rodeado de un montón de gente que si era honesto no conocía así que, salió de la habitación, decidido a abandonar esa fiesta que lo estaba ahogando, así que de la habitación listo para irse, pidió su abrigo y estaba por irse hasta que la voz de alguien lo detuvo

-Steve

-Peggy, hola

-Hola, lamento la muerte de Joseph

-Sí, gracias, oye que te casaste?

-Pues si- dijo ella mientras le mostraba su mano, en la cual se veía el anillo de matrimonio- No pude esperarte- le dijo ella en broma

-Contéstame algo Peggy, pero quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo, de acuerdo

-Si claro, dime

-Cuando tú y yo salíamos, hablabas más con mi secretaria que conmigo

-Pues…fue una de mis damas de honor Steve, eso contesta tú pregunta-Steve sonrió entendiendo el punto de Bucky minutos antes

-Tu esposo tiene suerte-le dijo Steve a Peggy antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de ella- Adiós

-Gracias, hasta pronto Steve

Mientras Steve se abría camino entre toda esa gente la esposa de su amigo y abogado, Brock lo veía irse así que se dirigió a su esposo para avisarle y que este tratara de detenerlo

-Brock, Steve se va- le dijo Sharon, eso hizo que inmediatamente él se pusiera de pie y fuera hacia Steve, el cual para ese momento ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, esperando que el ballet Parking le entregara su auto el cual para desgracia de él se encontraba al fondo

-Este es el auto de Rumlow- pregunto Steve al chico encargado de las llaves

-Sí, ese es el auto del señor- le respondió el chico

-a dónde vas?- fue la pregunta de Brock al alcanzarlo al lado de su auto

-tienes las llaves de tú auto

-¿Por qué, la limosina está mal?

-La limosina está atrapada, ves, no pueden sacarla, ahora dame tus llaves

-Espera, Steve, no deberías conducir estas alterado, déjame arreglar esto- Brock hablo con lo encargado de estacionar los autos, para ver si podían moverlos y así evitar que Steve tomara el suyo como sacrificio, sin embargo, Steve ya se encontraba arriba de su auto listo para irse

-Steve, Steve espera dime sabes usar la palanca de velocidades ¿verdad?- Steve sonrió ante esa pregunta- no sonrías dime sabes o no?

-Sí hombre claro que se usar la palanca de velocidades cálmate

-Es que es un auto nuevo, y sería triste muy triste que algo le pase- nuevamente Steve sonrió ante eso

-Si ya sé que es nuevo, cálmate, no va a pasar nada- y así sin más arranco, solo quería irse, alejarse de todo y tener el control de algo, mientras Steve intentaba conducir el auto de Brock y no morir en el intento o arruinar el auto, al otro lado de la ciudad, bastante alejado de la exclusiva zona en la que momentos antes Steve disfrutaba de una fiesta, en un pequeño departamento alguien despertaba para prepararse para otra noche de trabajo, comenzó a vestirse, se puso una playera ajustada, unos pantalones igual de ajustados que la blusa, se colocó unas cuantas pulseras, y collares, y completo el atuendo con unos botines, se miró al espejo, se colocó un poco de delineador y un poco de labial, lo suficiente para resaltar sus labios, se vio una última vez y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento para irse, sin embargo al oír al casero, cobrar a otro inquilino regreso al departamento a buscar el dinero que tenían para la renta, su sorpresa fue descubrir que no había dinero, así que ahora tendría que salir por las escaleras de emergencia, salió del departamento y se dirigió al club en el que esperaba encontrar a su amiga, entro miro a su alrededor y no la vio así que camino a la barra de bar

-Hola Phil, has visto a Nat

-Está arriba en billar Tony

-Gracias Phil- se dirigió al billar y ahí sentada junto a un grupo de personas se encontraba Natasha

-Hola Tony

-gastaste todo? - fue el saludo que recibió Natasha

-Justin mira te presento a mi amigo Tony, ella es Wanda y..

-Los conozco bien, ahora dime gastaste todo Nat?

-Escucha Justin me vendió algo excelente tuvimos una reunión y yo la organice

-Es increíble que hicieras eso Nat, era el dinero para el alquiler y tú decides usarlo para comprar droga, ahora que vamos a hacer- le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a Natasha y la levantaba del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada- ¿Qué te pasa Nat?

-Necesitaba relajarme- fue la respuesta de Nat

-relajarte claro, y ahora como pagaremos la renta?

-Cálmate, no te alteres- le decía Justin- solo me pagaba una deuda ahora solo me debe $200 dólares

-$200 LE DEBES OTROS $200

-Esos ya se los debía

-Así es Tony, si quieres pagar lo que debe, tú y yo podríamos arreglarnos- le dijo Justin a Tony

-En tus sueños Justin- intervino Natasha- Vámonos Tony, vámonos- lo tomo de brazo y salieron de ahí

-En verdad te gusta Justin, porque en serio yo no le veo nada de asombroso como para que te tenga rogándole- le decía Wanda a Justin

-ven vámonos tenemos que ver como juntamos el dinero para el alquiler- le decía Tony a Natasha

-Espera tengo hambre, hay que comer algo antes

-Dime algo tomaste el dinero, mientras dormía ¿verdad?

-no estabas disponible así que lo tome

-no puedo creer que lo hicieras

-Oye es mi departamento-se defendió Natasha

-Yo también vivo ahí Nat

-Oye, cuando llegaste a la ciudad, yo te ayude, te di un lugar donde vivir y te di un gran consejo vocacional, ahora bien Justin me estaba fastidiando, porque ya sabes como es él, solo sabe fastidiar así que, que hice, le di algo de dinero, para que dejara de fastidiar, así que por favor, ya deja de gritarme y regañarme

-Que no te grite, encontraron a una muerta en el basurero y adivina porque? sobre dosis, te he dicho que dejes esa porquería

-Sí, bueno es fácil decirlo, hacerlo es lo complicado y sí sé lo de la muerta, era Mary, pero ella era una distraída una cocainómana, yo no soy así, de acuerdo a veces las uso, pero solo debes en cuando y solo para relajarme, ella por otro lado era todo un caso incluso Justin trato de ayudarla

-Solo dime algo Nat, acaso no quieres salir de todo esto- le dijo Tony mientras señalaba a su alrededor

-Para ir a donde, porque no sé tú, pero yo no tengo a donde ir, y por lo que me has dicho, tú amiga estas en las misma

-Si lo sé, pero solo pienso en que podríamos salir de todo esto- le decía Tony

-Oye no te pongas así, se a lo que te refieres, pero por el momento estamos aquí, ahora bien hay que movernos debemos juntar el dinero del alquiler, a trabajar guapo- le dijo Natasha, mientras tomaba del brazo a Tony y salían del bar, llegaron a una esquina se pararon ahí y esperaron a que el primer cliente llegara,

-Oye tú estás en nuestro lugar- le dijo Natasha a la chica que se encontraba parada cerca de ellas

-Que?-le dijo la chica

-ya me oíste este es nuestro territorio en esta área trabajamos Tony y yo

-Cálmate si, solo estaba descansando y además él es nuevo

-Sí pero yo no, así que largo vete a descansar a la otra cuadra

-Tranquila Nat te estas volviendo gruñona-le dijo la chica antes de irse

-Soy gruñona?

-Bueno un poquito, no mucho, casi nada, y solo con la gene que no te conoce, los demás ya sabemos que eres así

-Vaya consuelo, oye estaba pensando porque no buscamos quien nos maneje, a Justin le gustas

-Qué?, no escucha el controlara nuestras vidas y nos robara así que no

-Si tienes razón, en que pensaba, ¿te diré en qué? tengo hambre, muero de hambre-mientras Natsha y Tony hablaban, Natasha vio aparecer un auto y no era un auto cualquiera- Hay no puede ser, mira eso, creo que encontramos nuestra renta.

-Quien ese, como crees, ve el auto, obvio, no busca algo como esto

-Qué te pasa?, ve te ves sensual, te ves muy bien anda ve

-Porque no vas tú quizás no le van los chicos y adiós renta

-Te has visto

-Porque preguntas eso

-okay escucha he visto a varios sujetos que se dicen heterosexuales, devorarte con la mirada, así que anda, ve, no pierdas en tiempo, corre, ve y no aceptes menos de $100 y llámame cuando termines, de acuerdo

-Está bien- Tony camino en dirección al auto, que se encontraba, estacionado, mientras tanto el conductor del auto, que no era otro que Steve, se encontraba ocupado, peleando con la palanca de velocidad

-Okay, tranquilo, tu puedes hacerlo Steve, concéntrate, a ver la primera se encuentra por aquí-murmuraba Steve mientras intentaba encontrar la primera velocidad, cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido por alguien

-Hola, buscas una cita- le dijo Tony mientras se inclinaba por la ventanilla del lado del pasajero

-No, busco beverly hills, sabes cómo llegar?- pregunto Steve

-Claro

-De verdad?

-Sí, cinco por esa información

-Es ridículo-dijo Steve

-Bien el precio subió a diez

-nadie cobra por eso

-Yo hago lo que quiero mi amor, no soy yo quien está perdido, yo sé dónde estoy- Tony se giró dándole la espalada a Steve y se recargo en el auto

-Correcto, sí, ganaste y yo perdí- acepto Steve, e inmediatamente Tony abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al auto- ahora tienes cambio de $20

-Por $20 te acompaño, seré tu guía, no vaya ser que te pierdas, incluso te daré un tour, por las casas de las estrellas, muy bien ahora en la siguiente, das vuelta a la derecha- Steve arranco, con dificultad, pero lo hizo- ahora luces, las luces son importantes- le dijo Tony-Por cierto es un súper auto

-Si bueno es un poco temperamental

-Es tuyo?

-No

-Lo robaste!

-mmmm no exactamente- le respondió Steve sin evitar sonreír al recordar cómo fue que tomo el auto de Brock- cuál es tu nombre?

-Cual quieres que sea?-le dijo Tony, Steve se giró y lo miro sonriendo- Anthony, aunque Tony está bien, puedes llamarme Tony

-Tony, bonito nombre

-Woow este bombón debe correr como loco-dijo Tony mientras miraba y el auto

-Perdón, como?

-Es que mira es sorpréndete solo tiene cuatro cilindros

-Sabes de autos, donde aprendiste?

-Revista autos, los chicos de mi ciudad adoraban los grandes y pesados mustangs y corvett, los compraban, los reparaban y yo observaba, además, bueno mi padre era mecánico, y bueno ahora dime porque no sabes nada de autos

-Bueno mi primer auto fue una limosina

-Oh vaya, pobre de ti, cuanto sufriste por eso- le dijo Tony mientras sonreía

\- y esa ciudad de autos pesados- le preguntaba Steve, mientras peleaba con las velocidades, de una marera terrible, cosa que hizo voltear a Tony con horror por ver como ese hombre trataba a tan hermoso auto

-Oye creo que la transmisión, murió atrás, sino te has fijado la caja es una H estándar

-H estándar-repitió Steve_ si bueno no sé qué significa- le respondió mientras sonreía, lo que hizo sonreír a Tony- dime has conducido un auto así

-No

-Bueno ahora lo vas a hacer

-Estás jugando ¿verdad?

-No, así te levantaras de mi abrigo- y así lo hicieron Steve se detuvo y cambiaron de lugar,

-Muy bien ponte el cinturón, este paseo no lo vas a olvidar, te voy a mostrar lo que este bebé puede hacer, listo, sujétate- y sin más Tony arranco- muy bien escucha, aquí viene la rápida lección por $20 dólares, tiene pedales de auto de carreras, lo que hace que estén muy juntos, así que es más fácil para las chicas, manejar este tipo de autos, ya sabes por sus pies, sabias que los pies miden tanto de la muñeca al codo?

-no

-Si es en serio, es una tribia- después de eso Steve miro al chico sentado a un lado de él, era un chico atractivo, de eso no había duda, y era diferente, de una manera agradable, de una manera que le gustaba

-oye cuéntame algo, como cuánto ganan ustedes hoy en día, más o menos

\- unos $100 dólares

-$100 la noche

-No la noche la hora

-Una hora, cobras $100 dólares la hora y sujetas tu bota con un pasador, es broma ¿no?

-Con el dinero nunca bromeo- le respondió Tony

-Tampoco yo

-$100 la hora debe ser duro- fue la respuesta de Steve, acto seguido Tony coló su mano entre las piernas de Steve

-Pues no, pero tiene potencial- llegaron al hotel y ambos bajaron- bien llegaste a salvo

-Si así es, estarás bien- le pregunto Steve

-Si claro, tomaré un taxi con mis $20 dólares

-vuelves a tu oficina

-SI claro mi oficina así es- Tony sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Steve al referirse a la calle a su esquina

-Bien gracias por todo- le dijo Steve

-Adiós- fue la despedida de Tony

-Que estés bien- Tony camino a una banca donde era la parada de autobuses, Steve lo vio y no supo que fuerza lo impulso, pero camino hacia donde estaba-No hay taxis

-No, me gusta el autobús- fue la respuesta de Tony

-De verdad cobras $100 dólares la hora

-si

-Pues si no tienes otros compromisos, me gustaría que me acompañaras, al hotel

-Ganaste- fue la respuesta de Tony antes de ponerse de pie y tomar el brazo de Steve para dirigirse al Hotel, en aquel momento ninguno de los dos sabían cómo esta simple decisión les cambiaría la vida, para siempre a los dos, para Steve en ese momento fue solo la oportunidad, de estar con un chico que le gusto, y que al día siguiente se iría sin problemas, sexo por dinero, una simple transacción, para Tony la oportunidad de obtener el dinero que él y Natasha necesitaban, un cliente más, con la diferencia de que este cliente era rico, joven y muy guapo, así que no solo ganaba, el dinero sino también pasaría un buen rato, que podrían perder nada, eso fue lo que ambos pensaron ,pero la vida juega con nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos


	2. CAPITULO 2

-Muy bien entonces vamos- le dijo Steve a Tony- Espera

-¿Qué? que espero

-Haber ponte mi abrigo, déjame ver- decía Steve mientras acomodaba el abrigo sobre Tony- si mucho mejor

-Y esto para qué?

-Pues veras este hotel, no es el tipo de hotel en el que se pague por hora

-Oh bien y ya no me veo como alguien que va a pasar solo una hora?-le dijo Tony, cosa que hizo sonreír a Steve

-Si ya no te ves así-y procedieron a entrar al hotel y si Steve le había sorprendido y el auto le había parecido simplemente hermoso, al entrar al hotel fue otro shock aun mayor, no había entrado a muchos hoteles, de que hablaba no había a entrado a hoteles bueno más allá de los que se pagan por hora como lo había dicho Steve pero este hotel era hermoso y entonces por primera vez desde que se subió al auto y hablo con Steve se sintió intimidado

-Woow, diablos, maldición- dijo Tony mientras se cerraba el abrigo y bajaba la vista para ver su ropa, diablos desentonaba por completo y se quedó parado admirando todo

\- es bonito ¿no?

-sí, lo es, mmmm ahora entiendo lo de no es de los de se paga por hora y el abrigo

-Ven estarás bien- le dijo Steve mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar - levanta la cara, entre más hagas eso, más te vera la gente

-sí, no creo que esa sea la razón del porque me estén mirando, pero confiare en ti- llegaron a la recepción y Steve procedió a pedir las llaves de su habitación y a pedir que les enviaran algunas cosas, como Champán y fresas, mientras Tony seguía admirando el lugar, al menos se grabaría el lugar y todo lo que ocurriría esa noche como recuerdo, llegaron al ascensor y esperaron que las puertas se abrieran, la puerta se abrió y Tony entro

-Que increíble mira un sillón en el ascensor-dijo Tony en realidad lo grito mientras se sentaba y subía un pie al asiento, la pareja que esperaba para también subir, decidió seguir esperando y Steve no tuvo de otra que sonreír en disculpa y meterse al ascensor

-Es que es su primera vez en un ascensor- fue lo único que atino a decir Steve, la pareja solo le sonrió, de la manera en la que lo hace la gente cuando sabe lo que en realidad ocurre, el ascensor se cerró y entonces Tony sonrió.

-Lo siento fue inevitable

-Pues evítalo y además no lo sientes

-No la verdad no lo siento- y volvió a sonreír, el botones tampoco pudo esconder su sonrisa, llegaron al piso y aviso que habían llegado al Penthouse

-Oh vaya Penthouse, mira nada mas-fue el comentario de Tony

-Sí

-mmmm muy interesante- salieron del ascensor y Steve le indico a donde debía dirigirse, el botones no pudo evitar salir del ascensor y ver a Tony con una sonrisa bobalicona que no pasó desapercibida para Steve, entraron a la habitación y al igual que con el hotel y el auto, Tony comenzó a ver todo con asombro y a tratar de absorber todo cuanto pudiera, porque solo Dios sabía cuándo podría volver a estar en un lugar así, así que mejor memorizar todo cuanto pudiera, Steve no dijo nada y lo dejo que admirara lo que había a su alrededor mientras él lo veía a él con una sonrisa

-Y bien te gusta? ¿Asombrado?

-Pffff, obvio no, ya había visto habitaciones así

-Claro-sonrió Steve

-Okay bueno entonces- Tony se quitó el abrigo y mientras lo hacía Steve se sentó en una silla cerca de un escritorio, Tony lo siguió y se sentó sobre la meza cruzando las piernas, comenzó a desabrocharse las botas-¿Qué quieres hacer?- decía Tony mientras seguía desabrochando las botas

-Espera, que te parece si hablamos

-Claro, sí hablar, claro es tú tiempo, hablar, bien veamos aun no me has dicho tu nombre

-Soy Steven Grant Rogers, las personas con las que hago negocios y trabajadores me llaman Sr. Rogers y mis conocidos y amigos Steve

-Bien entonces Steve, supongo que nuestra relación va al tipo conocido de negocios, cercano a amigo ¿verdad?

-se puede decir eso

-Entonces Steve que te trajo a los Ángeles, trabajo o placer?

-Trabajo

-trabajo, bien-dijo Tony, mientras ambos caminaban para sentarse en la sala- tratare de adivinar-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Steve- haber ¿eres abogado?

-porque crees que lo soy?

-bueno tienes ya sabes la imagen de tipo astuto

-has conocido a muchos abogados?

-he conocido a muchos de todo en realidad, ya sabes amplia cartera de clientes y conocidos

-si me imagino-en ese momento el timbre de la habitación se escucho

-y eso que es

-eso me parece a mí que es el servicio a la habitación

-claro, claro el servicio a la habitación por supuesto, yo abro así hago algo de utilidad- el empleado entro e inevitablemente su vista fue a ver a Tony de arriba abajo, miradas a las que Tony estaba más que acostumbrado, pero que en esta noche había recibido suficientes, el empleado regreso su vista al frente y pregunto dónde colocaba la bandeja- Ah pues, ¿Dónde la queremos?

-cerca del bar estará bien- la bandeja fue dejado donde se indicó y el hombre se fue, Steve se puso de pie y sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a Tony, la tomo al igual que una fresa y la comenzó a comer

-Oye te agradezco todo este asunto

-¿Qué asunto?

-Si ya sabes, toda la escena de la seducción champagne, fresas y todo eso y no me mal entiendas es lindo y lo agradezco, pero oye no lo necesitas conmigo, digo conmigo lo tienes seguro, así que sé que es tú dinero, pero has sido amable y todo y tu hora está corriendo y bueno…

-¿Qué pasa contigo y el tiempo?

-Bueno solo digo que vayamos a nuestro asunto

-sabes que acabemos con esto

-si es lo que te decía- dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la ligera chaqueta que usaba

-Espera, quieto ahí

-Bueno, pues no dijiste que termináramos con esto?

-si pero me refiero al tema darnos prisa, dime cuanto por toda la noche

-¿Qué hablas en serio?

-claro

-Te parecerá demasiado

-solo dime la cantidad

\- $300

-bien hecho, ahora, ya podemos calmarnos y tomárnoslo con calma

-Okay y buenos dime ya que estamos con calma y todo, tenías o tienes esposa, esposo, novia o novio?-le pregunto Tony

-Vaya son varias preguntas en una sola, pues contestando, sí tuve ambas

-Aguarda ambas?

-Tuve esposa y tuve novio

-oh y dime están de compras juntos, ya sé no me digas son de los que les gusta eso del tiempo compartido

-tiempo compartido, gracioso, pero no, mi ex-esposa esta en Long Island, con mi ex- perro, en mi ex-casa y mi ex-novio esta en Nueva York mudándose de mi departamento, quizás y si estén planeando ir de compras juntos

-o un ataque en conjunto-le dijo Tony mientras le sonreía-oye necesito usar el baño

-Claro es la segunda puerta a la derecha

-Tony entro al baño y comenzó a lavarse las manos, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, era increíble, le pagarían $300 dólares por una noche, con un tipo que era joven y guapo y que además no era un patán y lo estaba tratando bien, estaba de suerte, metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un pequeño objeto justo en el momento que Steve llegaba al baño y lo vio, esconder algo

-¿Qué tienes escondido?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Ahí que escondes

-Nada, no tengo nada

-Bien escucha, no quiero drogas aquí, así que tomas tus $300 y vete

-no, no es droga, deje eso a los catorce años, no me drogo ni nada

-Ah sí y que es esto-le dijo Steve mientras le arrebataba lo que traía en la mano, su sorpresa fue ver que se trataba de hilo dental- Es hilo dental

-sí, ahora que comí las fresas se me metieron semillas y bueno no sé tú pero no creo que encuentres agradable eso, yo no lo encuentro agradable

-Sí claro, tienes razón, continua

-Gracias- le dijo Tony, mientras volvía a pararse frente al espejo, para comenzar a limpiarse-¿quieres verme?

-No

-Digo, no juzgo los fetiches que tengas, cada quien es libre de tener el fetiche de su preferencia

-No tengo fetiches de ese tipo

-solo digo si eso te gusta, está bien

-no, no es así

-bien

-es solo que es muy raro

-¿Qué?

-muy pocas personas me sorprenden-le dijo Steve mientras le sonreía

-tienes suerte, la mayor parte de las personas a mí no me agradan, oye en serio no me veas

-sí, sí ya me voy- le dijo Steve mientras cerraba la puerta y le daba privacidad, para cuando Tony salió Steve estaba sentado viendo tv o eso parecía, así que Tony no espero más y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve para quedar únicamente con el ajustado bóxer de color negro que usaba, se arrodillo frente a Steve haciéndose espacio en la piernas de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, las manos de Tony se movían con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de Steve, termino de abrir el ultimo botón y deslizo la camisa, para acto seguido comenzar a acariciar y repartir besos en el torso de Steve, sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, pero se vieron detenidas y él fue puesto de pie solo para ser llevado a la recamara y ser depositado en la cama, para ser ahora Steve el que comenzara a acariciar el cuerpo que se entregaba a él, el resto de la ropa fue retirada y Tony se colocó en cuatro, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo penetrado envuelto en esas sabanas costosas gimiendo, aferrándose fuertemente a ellas, mientras Steve lo penetraba fuertemente por detrás, para Steve la situación no era muy diferente sentir su pene perderse entre las nalgas de Tony era algo simplemente placentero, no paso mucho tiempo para que Tony alcanzara el orgasmo y el pene de Steve fuera apresado por el interior de Tony , Steve se corrió en el preservativo con su frente pegada a la espalda de Tony y Tony en las sabanas con un fuerte y gemido, volvieron hacerlo una vez más esa noche, disfrutándolo igual que la primera vez, Tony cayo dormido, mientras lo hacía Steve decidió tomar una ducha, al salir vio la ropa regada en la sala y en la recamara y después su vista fue hacia Tony quien dormía profundamente, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, la mañana llego y Steve ya se encontraba resolviendo temas referentes a su empresa con respecto a la empresa que ya tenía en la mira para adquirir, Brock su amigo y abogado ya se encontraba dándole un informe de lo que el dueño intentaba hacer, el servicio de la habitación llego y dejo el desayuno, mientras él seguía al teléfono, Tony despertó y se colocó una bata de baño y camino al comedor

-Hola- fue el saludo de Tony

-Hola

-ammm yo me quedé dormido, y tu bueno se nota que estas muy ocupado así que ammmm voy a recoger mis cosas y me iré enseguida

-no hay prisa no te preocupes, el desayuno ya lo trajeron, debes tener hambre desayuna con calma y después te vas

\- en serio

-si claro, ven siéntate

-okay, gracias

-No sabía que te gustaba así que ordene un poco de todo, escoge lo que te guste

-Gracias

-Dormiste bien?

-si demasiado, olvide donde estaba, créeme de me habría ido temprano, eso es prueba suficiente de lo bien que dormí, y tu dormiste

-Sí, dormí en el sofá, tú te veías dormir muy tranquilo y no quería quizás darte una patada mientras dormías

-Está bien entiendo

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Te acostaste conmigo, pero dormir conmigo es otra cosa, no era algo que quisieras, lo entiendo

-No, es eso, es solo…

-Oye está bien, uno duerme con alguien que conoce, con un extraño, no me has ofendido, si es lo que piensas

-Bien, pero la razón es que estuve trabajando anoche

-o sea que no duermes, no te drogas, no bebes y apenas y comes, dime ¡a que te dedicas Steve?, porque claramente no eres abogado

-No, no lo soy

-Y entonces que es lo que haces, en que trabajas, no tienes que contestarme, si no quieres

-No hay problema con que te lo diga, me dedico o bueno mi empresa se dedica comprar compañías

-¿Qué clase de compañías?

-Bueno compañías que tienen dificultades, problemas financieros para ser específico

-En la quiebra, lo que significa que a ti te las vende por casi nada ¿verdad?

-La compañía que comprare esta semana me costara la módica cantidad de mil millones de dólares-le dijo Steve a Tony el cual detuvo su tarea de comer para verlo con sorpresa, era en serio ese hombre que le había pagado a él un prostituto $300 dólares por una noche compraría una compañía por mil millones, él ni siquiera podía imaginar un millón de dólares, mil millones era toda una locura.

-Wow, eso es bueno mucho dinero son un montón de ceros, debes ser muy listo-Steve sonrió ante el comentario-Yo solo termine la secundaria, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti- hubo un silencio y no del tipo agradable, el tipo de silencio que sabes es porque has dicho algo que no debías sin saberlo, así que Tony se dedicó a comer y Steve termino su desayuno y se arregló para irse, mientras se arreglaba la corbata, Tony apareció en el baño

-Oye tú no tienes mil millones de dólares, quiero decir no lo llevas en tu billetera, o sea no están escondidos en tu colchón ¿verdad? entiendes lo que digo

-Sí, te entiendo y no, no tengo ese dinero, ese dinero lo obtengo de inversiones

-entonces déjame ver si entiendo, tienes mucho dinero pero no produces nada

-No, nada

-Y entonces que haces con esas compañías que compras

-Nada solo vendo- al ver que Steve peleaba con su corbata y parecía que la batalla la ganaría la corbata le retiro las manos de la corbata y comenzó a acomodarla él

-Así nada más las vendes

-Bueno, no toda, la divido en partes y entonces vendo

-Oh ya entiendo, es como robar un auto y vender las piezas- Steve lo miro con curiosidad por la deducción de Tony, era una manera fácil de explicar lo que él hacía, claro estaba que su negocio era legal, Tony termino el nudo y al verse en el espejo vio que había hecho un muy buen trabajo

-Quedo bien muy bien en realidad

-Si bueno aprendí cuando me acosté con todo el equipo de beisbol de la secundaria- Steve giro y lo miro con sorpresa

-Estoy jugando hombre, a mi abuelo le gustaba usar corbatas así que me enseño, ahora te puedo pedir una última cosa antes de que me vaya

-Si dime

-Puedo nadar en tu bañera

-Claro, solo no te alejes de la orilla podrías ahogarte- le dijo Steve sonriendo, sonrisa que Tony correspondió, Brock volvió a llamar para recordarle de la cena que tendría con el aun dueño de la empresa que compraría así como con su nieto, le recomendó llevar un acompañante para que la reunión no se sintiera tan formal, mientras le explicaba a Steve la situación, Steve escucho a alguien cantar así que camino hasta el baño y ahí metido en la tina cubierto de espuma Tony con los ojos cerrados cantaba y disfrutaba el momento, fue imposible para Steve el sonreír y quedarse admirando al chico en la tina, cuando Brock le dijo que le presentaría a alguien para que lo acompañara, inmediatamente supo a quién llevaría, se acercó hasta sentarse cerca de la tina, cuando de pronto Tony abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco apenado

-Te interrumpí con mi ruido

-No claro que no, Tony te tengo una oferta de trabajo quieres escucharla

\- si dime

-quiero que te quedes hasta el domingo conmigo

-es en serio, no estás jugando, no esperas que diga que sí, para luego reírte

-no, es en serio, entonces te quedaras, una semana como mi acompañante?, te pagare bien obviamente

-oye no me importaría Steve, pero tú eres bueno eres el millonario galán, eres todo lo que una mujer y hombre quiere, puedes tener a quien quieras, porque me quieres pagar a mí un chico vende sexo, por un par de billetes, disculpa sino veo la lógica

-Es solo que no quiero dramas, no quiero complicaciones, te mencione anoche, termine con mi novio y lo último que necesito es salir con alguien y que ese alguien se haga una historia

-Bueno pues si la cosa es 24hrs. Déjame decirte, te va a salir caro

-Claro, lo olvidaba, el dinero, dame una cifra

-Bien $4000 dólares

-Oye son cinco noches a $300 dólares son $1,800

-También quieres los días

-entonces que sean $2000

-que sean $3000

-hecho

-estás jugando, es en serio- Tony no podía evitar reír, sin poder creer que ganaría $3000 dólares por pasar una semana con el tipo guapísimo del auto, era una locura, cerraron el trato y Tony salió del baño y Steve se preparó para irse

-Toma necesito que compres ropa, saldremos en la tarde

-Bien y que quieres que compre

-Bueno algo que no sea corriente, algo discreto, conservador, de buen gusto

-Aburrido es lo que quieres decir

-No, elegante es lo que estoy tratando de decir, otra cosa que necesites- le dijo Steve mientras le daba el dinero para que fuera de compras

-Puedo llamarte Stevie

-no, si esperas que te conteste

-¿Qué carácter? ¿Sabes me habría quedado por $2000?

-¿sabes yo te hubiera pagado los $4000-ambos se sonrieron, Steve se fue a su oficina y Tony se quedó disfrutando del excelente trato que había conseguido $3000 dólares por una semana con un tipo con mucho dinero, era lo mejor que le había pasado, Steve por su parte se sintió feliz por su adquisición de una semana, sin problemas, sin ataduras, sin sentimientos, había conseguido a una chico que le gustaba y que le parecía interesante con sus comentarios y ocurrencias y que debía aceptar el sexo que había tenido con él había sido tremendamente satisfactorio, solo recordar la forma en la que Tony gemía y la forma en la que su pene era apretado por ese chico le provocaba una erección, se divertiría esa semana sin compromisos, esa era su semana, una empresa más que ganar y el mejor sexo que había experimentado además de una agradable compañía todo por el precio de $3000 dólares, lo que no sabía ni él ni Tony es que justo en el momento que creemos controlar todo, todo se sale de nuestro control y esta no sería la excepción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas para aclarar en esta historia Tony no es un Stark why se preguntaran bien he aquí la razón en la película tenemos al señor Morse y su nieto que en esta historia será Howard y su nieto será Stephen, Tony en esta historia es hijo de Amanda y Jude


	3. CAPITULO 3

Después haberse quedado solo en la habitación y hacer un ridículo baile de festejo por haber conseguido tan buen trato, corrió a tomar el teléfono y llamo a la única persona con la que podía compartir esta noticia

-seeeh…. Diga

-Porque no contestas? ¿Dónde estabas?

-que… mamá!!

-no, soy Tony

-hay que susto, pensé que eras mi madre, ¿qué ocurre?, porque llamas tan temprano

-primero que nada Nat, no es tan temprano y segundo es porque te tengo noticias y que noticias

-bien dime

-haber ya estas despierta

-si ya estoy despierta

-bien escucha recuerdas al tipo del auto de lujo que vimos, pues estoy en la suite de su hotel en Beverly hills y eso no es lo mejor, me ha pedido que sea su acompañante toda la semana y oh espera eso ni siquiera es lo mejor, ¿adivina cuánto me va a pagar por eso? Vamos adivina…nada, muy bien te diré, porque nunca vas a adivinar me pagara $3000 dólares

-¡que! $3000 dólares ¡oh por dios! Y yo que te lo deje, pero es en serio, $3000 dólares, que quiere que hagas?

-Nada, bueno si quiere que haga algo, pero fuera de eso, nada extraño dijo que estará aquí una semana por trabajo y no tiene ni ganas, ni tiempo de estar con tonterías de romance y esas cosas, así que bueno me ha contratado

-es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, algo malo debe de tener el tipo

-no, en serio no tiene nada de malo

-es viejo

-no, es joven

-feo

-para nada, es guapo es decir en serio está muy bien

-la tiene pequeña

-¡que!, no para nada

-coge terriblemente mal

-nop, es muy bueno en la cama

-es un degenerado, pervertido

-no, es normal

-entonces porque quiere a un prostituto, y no me mal interpretes Tony, no es por ti, pero si es rico, joven, guapo, coge muy bien, no la tiene chica y no es un sucio degenerado, algo está mal

-es lo mismo que yo le dije

-y que te contesto

_-“no quiero dramas, ni busco un romance”_

-pues vaya tipo raro, ya te pago

-no, aun no, me pagara al final de la semana

-ahí está lo malo, lo sabia

-no espera, si, él dice que me pagara $3000 dólares, lo hará

-una noche, una buena cogida y ya confías en el sujeto

-no, no es por eso, me pago $300 dólares anoche por quedarme, así que es alguien de negocios, alguien que cumple su palabra

-bien si es así

-lo es, ahora pon atención, voy a dejarte algo de dinero en la recepción para que vengas por el y puedas pagar la renta, tienes donde anotar

-espera-Natasha se levantó y tomo un labial que tenía cerca, se dirigió al espejo lista para anotar la dirección-ya, estoy lista dime

-es el Hotel Beverly Wilshire, ya lo tienes

-sí, ya lo tengo

-otra cosa, me dio dinero para que comprara ropa, porque saldremos hoy por la tarde y me dijo que quiere algo, no corriente, elegante y no sé dónde conseguir eso, ¿A dónde voy, a comprar la ropa?

-cariño en Beverly Hills, Rodeo Drive cariño- Tony se arregló, se puso su ropa y bajo a la recepción, le dio indicaciones a la chica que estaba ahí, y se dirigió a la salida listo para divertirse de compras, sin embargo Tony no fue consiente de los ojos que se posaron en el cuándo camino a la recepción y esos ojos no eran otros que los del gerente del hotel, así que en cuanto Tony salió, camino a la recepción y pregunto por el chico que había salido

-conoce al chico que salió

-no señor

-okay, cuando regrese, sí es que regresa me avisa por favor

-claro señor

Tony se dirigió a Rodeo Drive, listo para gastar y disfrutar de esta experiencia que se le estaba ofreciendo, porque Dios jamás se volvería a repetir, mientras Tony caminaba feliz por la calle, era inevitable las miradas de las personas al verlo, pero eso poco le importo, lo que es más ni siquiera las noto, Tony estaba en su nebulosa de felicidad listo para comprar y gastar lo que nunca imagino, se detuvo en el aparador de una tienda, vio el modelo de que uno de los maniquíes tenia, era bonito, no era corriente, ni extravagante, asi que entro a la tienda, comenzó a ver el traje que llamo su atención y por el cual entro, sin embargo las vendedoras en cuanto lo vieron entrar, cambiaron la expresión Colgate por la expresión huelo basura, dejaron de acomodar la ropa para quedarse viéndolo y vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Tony

-tienen cosas muy bonitas-fue el comentario de Tony

-gracias, lo sabemos

-sí, bueno, cual es el precio de este-pregunto Tony mientras señalaba el traje que le gusto

-ese bueno ese, es caro

-okay, pero cuál es el precio?

-cuál es el precio Krisitne

-es muy costoso

-ya escuchaste muy costoso-para ese momento Tony ya había notado la forma en la que esas dos mujeres lo miraban

-si bueno no pregunte eso, quiero saber el precio, la cifra

-escucha, ya te dije que es caro, no creo que puedas pagarlo

-sabes que, bájalo quiero probármelo

-no, tu escucha, es evidente que te has equivocado de lugar esta tienda es un lugar exclusivo, atendemos a gente exclusiva y tu bueno- dijo la mujer mirando de arriba abajo a Tony- no lo eres, entiendes, no tenemos nada para ti, en este lugar, así que ahora que ya fuimos claras, si eres tan amable de retirarte de la tienda, no nos hagas llamar a seguridad-Tony dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, no era la primera vez que la gente le diera miradas de desprecio, cuando lo veían en la esquina del boulevard, pero esto era distinto, él no había hecho nada malo, tenía el dinero para pagar la ropa, había sido amable, no fue grosero y aun así esas mujeres lo habían sido con él, le dolía la forma en la que había sido sacado del lugar sobre todo, porque él no había hecho nada para ser tratado así, había salido con alegría a comprar la ropa y divertirse en el proceso, pero ahora, lo único que pensaba era en volver al hotel y no salir de la habitación y eso hizo, se dirigió de vuelta al hote, apenas entro al hotel el gerente la siguió y la detuvo

-disculpe joven ¿adonde se dirige?

-voy a mi habitación

-tiene la llave?

-hay, la llave, demonios, la olvide, no, no la tengo, la deje dentro, estoy en el ultimo piso, en la suite

-es huésped?

-no, bueno, si, bueno no vera estoy con un amigo

-y podría decirme cual es nombre de su amigo por favor

-si claro, él es Steve, Steven….mmmm Steven…-la puerta del ascensor se abrió y botones que lo había visto llegar en la noche con Steve salio del ascensor- oh mire el me conoce-le dijo Tony mientras apuntaba al chico

-él

-sí, él

-Denis ven un momento por favor

-Dígame señor?

-tu estabas en el turno de la noche ¿verdad?

-sí señor

-y supongo entonces que conoces o sabes quién es el joven ¿verdad?

-mmm sí señor, el joven esta hospedado con el señor Rogers

-Si! Rogers, Steve Rogers ahí tiene amigo, con él es con quien me estoy quedando así que ahora voy a mi habitación, con permiso-le dijo Tony mientras se abría paso y entraba al ascensor

-lo trajo en la noche-le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa al gerente

-bien gracias, ahora vuelve a tus labores-el hombre se dio prisa y entro al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran, tomo a Tony de un brazo y le pidió que le acompañara, esa acción fue suficiente para que la calma y cordura que Tony había mantenido hasta ese momento se fueron por el desague, asi que por primera vez desde que llego a ese hotel, grito, y manoteo

-OIGA QUE LE PAS, YA LE DIJE CON QUIEN ME ESTOY QUEDANDO

-por favor acompáñame

-OH AHORA ME SACARAS, ¿QUE LLAMARAS A LA POLICIA?, BIEN PERFECTO, LLAMELA, ES LO QUE ME FALTABA

-vamos a mi oficina y ahí hablamos joven

-OH SU OFICINA, GENIAL, SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL, VAMOS A LA OFICINA AMIGO, QUIERE HABLAR, BIEN HABLEMOS- una vez dentro de la oficina Tony tomo asiento, se sintió igual a cuando estaba en la secundaria y era llamado a la oficina del director y es que la oficina del gerente no distaba mucho de ser eso la oficina del director y el sentado frente al escritorio, nervioso como cuando era estudiante solo que ahora también agregaría enojado, porque a diferencia de su adolescencia cuando era llevado a la oficina del director por haber pelado, saltarse clases, ser descubierto bebiendo o cualquier cosa así, ahora estaba en esa oficina sin haber hecho nada malo o bueno al parecer sí que lo hizo, prestar sus servicios a un tipo rico era razón para estar ahí

-bien dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-cual quiere que sea-lo dijo en automático, porque esa era la respuesta que daba cada que alguien le preguntaba su nombre

-joven no juegue conmigo, por favor, vuelvo a preguntas ¿Cuál es nombre?

-Anthony, pero Tony está bien

-de acuerdo entonces Tony, mi nombre en Nicolas Fury y vera las cosas que ocurren en otros hoteles, en el nuestro no ocurren, ahora bien el señor Rogers es un cliente especial, que quiere decir esto, quiere decir que lo consideramos un amigo, ahora como cliente esperamos que el señor Rogers registre a un huésped adicional, como amigo, lo ignoramos, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto, supongo entonces que usted es su….ammmmm…pariente, es su….-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Tony

-primo, soy su primo-completo Tony

-perfecto

-entonces cuando el señor Rogers se vaya, me imagino que yo no volveré a verlo a usted aquí verdad, no creo que usted tenga más familiares hospedados en este hotel

-no, no los tengo-respondió Tony y nuevamente la incomodidad que había sentido en la tienda volvió, claramente ese sujeto frente a él sabía lo que él era, pero le causó molestia el ser llevado a esa oficina y el que se le llamara la atención por el tipo de trabajo que realizaba, no es que el hombre fuera grosero, no lo era, no lo estaba humillando ni lo agredió, como lo hicieron esas mujeres, era simplemente molesto el ser tratado así, comenzaba a pensar que aceptar ese trato, no había sido tan buena idea

-bien ya que hablamos y nos presentamos, no me queda nada más por decir, bueno si hay una última cosa, su ropa, podría por favor vestirse de manera más discreta por favor eso sería todo

-no, no es todo, usted ya hablo y me ha dicho lo que espera que yo haga antes, durante y después, de que mi estadía aquí termine, pero escuche amigo, eso es lo que quería hacer, salí hoy con el propósito de comprar ropa, adecuada, para estar aquí, y que ocurrió, bien pues escuche, las vendedoras no quisieron venderme nada, por mi aspecto, me echaron, tengo el dinero para pagar la ropa, pero aun así fue corrido de la tienda, ahora necesito comprar un traje porque tengo una comida hoy así que, ¿qué consigo? nada, bueno sí que conseguí algo, ser tratado como basura, eso es lo que pasa - el hombre miro a Tony y pese a su carácter y a lo que había dicho, sintió simpatía por el muchacho, que por lo que le estaba diciendo, había sido tratado terriblemente solo porque como se veía, así que no dijo más, tomo el teléfono y espero a que le contestaran para inmediatamente después, pedirle a esa persona, que enviaría a un chico, y que necesitaba que le ayudara, con el tema de un traje y todo lo demás

-bien ahora, Tony la señorita María le estará esperando para ayudarle con el tema de la ropa, ella sabrá que ropa debe usar

-gracias- Tony le sonrió y salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la tienda y encontrarse con la persona que le ayudaría.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Rogers, el tema de la adquisición de la empresa que Steve pensaba comprar esa semana, se complicaba, ya que al parecer el aun dueño había conseguido un contrato con la marina, lo que ocasionaría que las acciones se elevaran y el costo de la empresa subiera, así que cuando pensaron que Steve desistiría de adquirirla, simplemente les dijo que se calmaran, eso solo era un tropiezo, que llamaran a su conocido el senador Adams, ya que antes de que el tema del contrato fuera un hecho, tenía que pasar por la probación, así que era ahí donde ellos sacarían ventaja, le avisarían al senador Adams que la empresa con la que la marina pretendía cerrar un contrato, se encontraba en serios problemas financieros, conclusión , el contrato no sería aprobado, regresando a la empresa de Howard Stark a su punto de partida

-bien ahora hagan las llamadas, y envíenme la información-se giró para ver a Brock- ocupara tu oficina

-si está bien-Steve estaba por salir de la sala de juntas, pero fue detenido por Brock- Steve espera, ya estás listo para cena de hoy

-si cálmate, esta todo resuelto

-bien, me agrada escuchar eso, pero ¿quién es la chica que ira?

-no es chica

-entonces reformulo, ¿quién es el chico?

-no lo conoces- sonrió Steve mientras se retiraba

Por su parte Tony había llegado a la tienda, mientras la chica que lo atendería llegaba se puso a ver la ropa, hasta que la chica llego

-hola usted debe ser Tony ¿verdad? soy María

-si soy yo, pero podría no hablarme de usted

-claro, entonces Tony ¿Qué estás buscando?

-bueno, pues algo elegante, que no sea corriente-decía Tony mientras se disponía a sentarse en el mostrado

-no, no, no se siente ahí por favor

-perdón, okay, bueno es para una cena lo que busco

-necesita un traje, venga conmigo, encontraremos algo que le encantara a su primo

-mmmm María, en realidad él no es mi primo

-no ee preocupes, nunca lo son

-es en serio, digo pasa muy seguido esto

-más de lo que crees, te repito no te preocupes, ven busquemos el traje adecuado para la cena-María guio a Tony a la sección de trajes para entonces comenzar con la tarea de probárselos y escoger el correcto, después de haber escogido el traje adecuado para la cena Tony volvió mucho más feliz, ya que María resulto ser alguien agradable que fuera de mirarlo con desagrado, fue amable y no lo trato mal, regreso al hotel, pero antes de ir a la habitación le agradeció al gerente.

-Nick volví de la tienda

-bien, no hubo ningún problema

-oh no María fue muy amable

-me alegra escucharlo

-solo quería agradecerle, por haberme ayudado- Fury sonrió ante lo dicho por Tony y siguió con su trabajo, Tony llego a su piso y apenas entro a la habitación el teléfono sonó y corrió a contestarlo

-si diga

-jamás, jamás contestes el teléfono, deja que contesten en recepción y te comuniquen a ti

-no es eso perder el tiempo de manera tonta, total puedo contestar yo y ahorro el tiempo

-oh claro olvidaba que eres la persona que vive pendiente del tiempo

-me llamaste solo para eso

-no, te llame para avisarte que la cena será a las 7:00

-y subirás por mi

-no es una cita son negocios, nos vemos en el bar del hotel

-está bien hare lo que me dices pero únicamente porque me estas pagando de otra forma olvídate que te hiciera caso

-ah pues muchas gracias, y compraste la algo para la cena

-sip un traje, es bonito

-bien

-nos vemos trabajólico- Steve sonrió ante lo dicho por Tony

-nos vemos – le paso el teléfono a su asistente para que colgara, pero sonrio nuevamente- marcale una vez mas por favor- le dijo a su asistente, en eso la asistente de Brock aparecio

-señor Rogers, el señor Brock lo llama

-dile que estoy atendiendo una llamada muy importante

-sí señor- la joven se retiro, en tanto Steve escuchaba el primer tono del teléfono, cuando de pronto, Tony contesto

-te dije que no constestaras

-deja de llamar, no debes de tener nada que hacer en tu trabajo, ¿verdad?-Steve volvió a reir y le entrego y el teléfono a la chica para que colgara, por su parte Tony entro en una pequeña crisis que comenzaba a transformarse en una gran crisis, la razón la cena, que significaba restaurante lujosos y él de etiqueta sabía nada, si por lo menos hubiera puesto más atención a las indicaciones que su madre la daba en la cena y todo eso, pero no, y ahora el resultado era este, que hacer a quien acudir, para que le diera una clase rápida, Natasha pensó pero en cuanto llego su nombre lo desecho, Natasha estaba igual que él y entonces llego la luz a él Nick el sujeto era gerente de un hotel y se veía que sabía de todas esa cosas, así que corrió al ascensor, en cuanto llego a la recepción busco a Fury

-Nick necesito tu ayuda

-el traje no le quedo

-oh, no el traje me quedo perfecto

-entonces

-pues vera tengo una cena hoy en un restaurante y vera el tema ya no es la ropa, el tema es la cena

-entiendo, venga conmigo-Fury llevo a Tony al restaurante del hotel, pidió que pusieran la mesa y que sacaran los cubiertos-muy bien desde el principio, la servilleta, va en el regazo, baje los codos de la mesa, ahora los cubiertos

-es que, reconozco el de la ensalada, pero después todo es un desastre

-bien si eso pasa, lo que puede hacer es contar los dientes de los tenedores, también puede hacer…-la pequeña clase continuo, Tony puso toda su atención en las indicaciones de Fury y después de un rato, terminaron la clase para que Tony tuviera tiempo de ir a alistarse para la cena, la hora acordada llego y Steve llego al hotel iba a marcar a la habitación para ver si Tony aún seguía ahí y entonces bajara, estaba en eso, cuando fue interrumpido por Fury

-señor Rogers, mucho gusto, soy el Nicolas Fury gerente del hotel

-mucho gusto

-si está llamando a su habitación para avisarle a su primo que ya llego, él ya lo está esperando en el bar me pidió que le avisara

-mí que…mi primo

-sí, su primo el joven que se está hospedando con usted-Steve sonrió ante lo dicho por Fury

-señor Fury usted y yo sabemos que él no es mi primo

-si lo se

-y eso lo sé, porque mi padre no tuvo hermanos y mi madre solo tuvo un hermano y él tiene hijas

-claro señor

-además está el tema del parecido, él cual es evidente que no tenemos

-lo se señor, pero aquí hay que cubrir las apariencias

-sí, lo entiendo, y lamento no haberle avisado que él se quedara, toda la semana-le dijo Steve

-no, no se preocupe no hay ningún problema por eso

-bien entonces iré al bar

-por supuesto-Steve estaba por irse cuando Fury le dijo una última cosa – el joven es muy interesante y agradable- tras eso Steve sonrió y siguió su camino al bar, entro y busco a Tony, pero no vio nada, giro listo para ir a buscarlo a la habitación, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien darse vuelta en la barra del bar y ahí frente a él estaba Tony usando un traje en color negro, que le quedaba perfecto, ajustando en los lugares correctos, atrás habían quedado, esos pantalones de cuero ajustados y esa playera blanca muy ajustada, las pulseras y collares con los que conoció a Tony

-y bien que te parece

-bien te ves muy bien-Tony sonrió

-bien entonces vamos a la cena

-si vamos-salieron del hotel, tomaron la limosina y se dirigieron al restaurante

-bien oye antes de que llegamos ponme al día, quiero decir con quien vamos y eso

-vamos a ver al hombre cuya empresa comprare ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?

-oh claro que recuerdo, la que es toda una ganga de mil millones de dólares

-exacto esa misma, pues bien me reuniré con él y su nieto

-lo que significa que tu hablaras y yo comeré, o sea cena incomoda

-todos comeremos

-seeeeh no lo creo, nadie cena cuando le están diciendo “hey, tú quiero tu empresa y la comprare”

-bueno si lo dices así sueno muy mal

-suena a verdad, solo deje de adornar lo que tú dirás

-bueno…eso es…

-me equivoco acaso-le dijo Tony mientras lo miraba

-no, básicamente será eso-llegaron al restaurante y entraron y en la entrada se encontraron ambas partes

-señor Stark buenas noches

-buenas noches señor Rogers

-le presento a mi acompañante, él es Anthony Amstrong

-hola mucho gusto - estrecho Tony la mano de Howard Stark

-mucho gusto joven, este de aquí es mi nieto, el joven con el brillante futuro, Stephen Stark

-no exageres abuelo, mucho gusto Tony, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

-ammmm sí claro, no hay problema

-perfecto-le sonrió Stephen mientras sostenía la mano de Tony, su expresión cambio al soltarlo y dirigirse a Steve-señor Rogers un gusto- eso no pasó desapercibido para Steve, sin embargo lo dejo pasar y hasta cierto punto lo entendió, Tony se veía muy bien, en ese traje, no que no fuera atractivo lo era, pero con esa ropa su belleza resaltaba aún más, así que pudo entender porque el entusiasmo del joven Stark al ver a Tony, los cuatro se dirigieron a su mesa, le sirvieron sus bebidas, mientras les entregaban la carta para que ordenara

-oye, donde está el baño?-fue la pregunta de Tony

-esta por ese pasillo

-bien- se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, cuando volvió, su sorpresa fue ver que ya tenía servido un plato de lo que si sus conocimientos culinarios no lo traicionaban eran caracoles, porque caracoles, ni de broma sabría cómo comerse esas cosas

-porque caracoles?-le cuestiono Tony a Steve, en cuanto se sento

-porque no te gustan?

-no es eso, pero mi clase con los cubiertos, no cubre caracoles- le dijo Tony

-bien solo has lo que yo haga-Tony solo asintió

La cena transcurrió tal y como Tony dijo que sería, él era el único que comía, bueno eso era decir mucho, en realidad trataba de comer, ya que las jodidas tenazas para abrir los putos caracoles eran todo un problema

-escuche señor Stark lo que le estamos proponiendo es encargarnos de liquidar la deuda de su empresa

-y que va a pasar con mis empleados, dígame señor Rogers

-no hay problemas ya se consideró, les daremos una buena liquidación

-y que hará con mi empresa una vez sea suya

-bueno eso aún no lo decidimos pero…

-no mienta señor Rogers, hará lo que usted hace con todas las empresas que compra, la dividirá en pedazos y la venderá, el trabajo de mi vida se ira a la basura, solo por su deseo de poseer

-le ofrezco una salida digna

-digna dice, por favor, lo que intenta hacer es aprovecharse de la situación, solo hace eso-le dijo Stephen, Tony seguía peleando con las pinzas y los caracoles, apretó con demasiada fuerza el caracol y este salió disparado cual proyectil atravesando el lugar

-oh, por Dios-fue la expresión de Tony, acción que hizo sonreír a Stephen- lo siento

-¿sabe, jamás he sabido cómo usar estas cosas?-le dijo Howard- lo cierto es que lo más fácil es usar las manos, ¿no cree?- le dijo para acto seguido tomar el caracol con la mano y comenzar a comer, mientras le sonreía amablemente a Tony, la cena continuo, lo mismo que la “negociación”

-escuche Rogers, usted no va a quitarme el trabajo de mi vida, no importa lo que tenga que hacer

-así es aún tenemos otras salidas antes que venderle a usted- secundo Stephen lo dicho porHoward

-bueno solo alarga lo inevitable

-es una pena que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, conocí a su padre y se dé usted, el mejor de su clase, conozco los logros que ha conseguido, y pensé que por eso usted sería mejor, pero me he equivocado, ya no hay nada más que hablar, esta cena se a terminado, Howard y Stephen se pusieron de pie, listos para retirarse-joven lamento que nos conociéramos de esta forma y el arruinarle la cena

-no, está bien-le dijo Tony

-no vemos Tony, suerte con tu cena- le dijo Stephen refiriéndose a Steve, los Stark se fueron y poco después también lo hicieron Tony y Steve llegaron al hotel y Steve se sentó cerca del balcón sin decir nada, bueno en realidad permaneció callado durante todo el viaje de regreso

-mmmm estas bien

-si, lo estoy-Tony camino hasta sentarse en uno de los pilares del balcón, miro a Steve y comenzó a hablar

-creo que tú cena fue bien, yo por otro lado, fui un desastre, lamento lo del caracol volador

-no estuviste bien

-entonces que ocurre, digo, tú le ofreciste pagar su deuda y solucionar el problema, él no quiere, pero todo indica que es lo inevitable

-si lo es, es solo que…

-pero el señor Stark te agrada

-eso en realidad no importa, esto es un negocio, aquí el que me agrade o no, no importa, es trabajo

-te entiendo, yo por ejemplo con los clientes hago, eso, soy un robot sabes, estoy ahí pero no estoy, un robot-le dijo Tony-bueno excepto contigo, no he estado siendo un robot

-claro

-pues aunque lo digas en ese tono, es verdad, bueno el punto es que te entiendo, por eso tampoco beso, es algo muy personal, así que no beso-mientras Tony le decía todo eso, seguía sentado en el pilar y manoteaba, situación que ya estaba estresando a Steve

-sí, claro, ahora podrías bajarte de ahí por favor

-¿Por qué?, no me digas le temes a las alturas, ¿verdad?

-sí, acertaste así que has el favor de bajarte

-huy mira está muy alto, mira me hago para atrás, sin manos, mira- le decía Tony mientras se hacía para atrás

-escucha si te caes no iré a ayudarte

-que cruel, en serio me dejarías a mi suerte

-por eso te digo que te bajes

-oye pero si te aterran las alturas, ¿Por qué te hospedas en el último piso?

-porque es la mejor habitación

-mmmm, oye en serio te ves mal, ya se-le dijo Tony antes de bajarse de donde estaba sentado, que te parece si hoy somos vegetales

-¿vegetales?

-sí, vegetales, o sea no hacemos nada, vemos una película, pedimos servicio a la habitación, y somos vegetales- le dijo mientras le sonreía, sonrisa que Steve respondió

-es muy buena idea, pero creo que eso de ser vegetales podemos dejarlo para otro día, hoy no puedo, voy a ir al bar, tu descansa debes estar cansado, duerme

-okay-fue la respuesta de Tony y lo vio irse, se metió a bañar, pidió algo de comer, porque la dichosa cena, fue todo menos cena, el no pudo cenar los estúpidos caracoles, así que pidió comida, vio algo de televisión, y después se acostó, intento dormir, pero no lo consiguió, Steve le había dicho que durmiera, pero se veía raro, que tal que le daba por salir del hotel y conducir, ese hombre era un peligro al volante, siguió dando vueltas en la cama, volteo a la mesita de noche y vio que era la 1:00 am así que se levantó, había buscado entre la ropa de Steve algo que pudiera usar, lo único que encontró fue un pants, no tan grande, pero que aun así a él le quedaba grande, siguió buscando y encontró un bata de seda roja, con un hermoso diseño en dorado, que era mucho más pequeña que la ropa de Steve, de hecho le quedaba perfecto se la puso, y salió de la habitación, encontró al chico del ascensor y le pregunto por Steve

-el señor Rogers bajo al bar, joven, si gusta lo llevo

-sí por favor, vamos- el chico lo llevo hasta el bar, ya no había más clientes solo estaban el resto de los empleados, limpiado, y alejado un piano, en el cual Steve se encontraba tocando, Tony camino hacia donde estaba Steve y toco su hombro para llamar su atención- hey, estas bien, sé que dijiste que durmiera y eso, pero tú no te ves bien-Steve lo miro, y se quedó viendo fijamente la bata que llevaba- lo siento, tome prestado uno de tus pants y esta bata es que no me pareció buena idea bajar en bata de baño, Nick puede molestarse al verme en esas fachas, y esto fue lo único que me quedo, lo siento, no debí hacer esto

-está bien, no me molesta-le dijo Steve mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Tony- se ve bien en ti, te queda perfecta-le dijo, refiriéndose a la bata

-bien, piensas no dormir y quedarte aquí-le decía Tony mientras Steve seguía sosteniéndolo de la cintura

-bueno me tocar el piano me sirve para pensar

-y ya pensaste

-sí, lo he hecho

-eso es bueno

-gracias por bajar y preocuparte

-bueno, temía que hubieras decidido, salir a manejar y ya vi como manejas

-pensaste que sufriría un accidente

-no, en realidad me preocupaba el pobre auto que fuera a servir de sacrificio- Steve rio con ganas con lo dicho por Tony y comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Tony

-en serio esto se ve muy bien en ti-le dijo mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Tony y él se dejaba hacer-podrían dejarnos solos por favor-los pocos empleados que quedaban salieron del bar, y cerraron, al ver que se quedaban solos, Steve prosiguió a desanudar la bata que cubría a Tony y entonces a acariciar directamente su cuerpo, mientras Tony comenzaba a gemir, no tardó mucho en que los pants fueran bajados y Steve descubriera que bajo ellos Tony no llevaba ropa interior, las manos de Steve bajaron hasta llegar al trasero de Tony y apretar esas nalgas que le encantaban, bajo la bata un poco de los hombros y comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, se dedicó a morder y chupar tanto como quería, mientras uno de sus dedos empezaba a acariciar la entrada de Tony, hasta que finalmente el primer dedo se introdujo en esa apretada entrada, Tony cerro lo ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de las penetraciones, fue entonces cuando Steve lo subió al piano, se bajó los pantalones y abrió las piernas de Tony para acomodarse, Steve comenzó a rozar su pene con la entrada de Tony y finalmente lo penetro y entonces comienzo a entrar y salir, primero lento y después más rápido, mientras Tony se desasía en gemidos, y Steve disfrutaba de la forma en la que el trasero de Tony le apretaba, Tony mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía moviendo sus caderas yendo al encuentro de las penetraciones, Steve abrió los ojos y observo como su pene se perdía en ese esquicito trasero miro a Tony, con el cabello revuelto y abierto para él, moviéndose, deliciosamente, y esa bata que le queda de maravilla, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, mientras Tony lo abrazaba y sentía como sus uñas se encajan en su espalda, prueba del placer que estaba sintiendo, en un movimiento fluido Steve tomo a Tony y sin salir de él se siento y entonces fue el turno de Tony de comenzar a subir y bajar sobre el pene de Steve, no tardo mucho para que ambos alcanzaran el orgasmo

-dios eres delicioso-le dijo Steve a Tony, el cual solo sonrió, no dijo nada, quiso decirle que le encantaba como lo cogía pero no lo hizo ya que supuso que de hacerlo Steve pensaría que era algo que le decía a todos sus clientes y la verdad es que a veces dependiendo el cliente lo decía, porque sabía que eso era lo que querían oír, pero con Steve era distinto, como le había dicho a Natasha en la mañana Steve follaba deliciosamente, aun así no dijo nada y solo sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla- en serio me encanta como te queda esa bata

-es obvio que no es tuya, para quien era?

-para ti- le dijo Steve y si bien era cierto que la había comprado, para Bucky como regalo, estaba seguro, que esa bata era de Tony solo había que ver como se veía en él, para saberlo, le acaricio la cara y sonrió, ese chico que conocía de apenas dos días, había mostrado, interés en él más de lo que gente que le conocía había mostrado, incluido James él cual seguramente hubiera dormido tal y como él le dijo a Tony, por su parte Tony se encontraba admirando a ese hombre que pese a haberle pagado por sus servicios lo estaba tratando con amabilidad, con respeto, si, de acuerdo le pagaba por sexo, pero no lo estaba tratando como muñeco inflable, incluso al tener sexo, era cuidadoso, se tomaba su tiempo, no lo lastimaba o le hacía hacer cosas desagradable, Steve Rogers le era todo un misterio uno que estaba disfrutando descubrir, ese fue el pensamiento que llego a la mente de los dos, y con ese pensamiento en sus cabezas, las razones que los llevaron a ese trato comenzaban a cambiar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este en definitiva ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero les guste, y pues bueno tal y como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya hicieron aparecieron Howard y Stephen, algo más que les comento, es que ya que esto es una adaptación en esta historia el final será un tanto diferente, haber es Stony así que no se alarmen, simplemente cambiare el final, pero de que tendrán su final feliz, lo tendrán.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción que me parece perfecta para este capitulo es la de "Bad Reputation" de Shawn Mendes

-hola buenos días-fue con ese saludo con el que Tony despertó, se encontraba en la habitación, la noche anterior había sido interesante por decir poco, después de lo del bar, ambos se habían colocado nuevamente la ropa y salido hacia la habitación para continuar en la privacidad de la habitación, lo único que Tony pedía es que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, no es que le diera pena el que supieran que había tenido sexo, que va, en su profesión la pena era lo primero que se dejaba pero el estar en ese hotel había hecho que por lo menos sentir que debía ser mas recatado aunque el chico del ascensor, Denis sí que lo sabía y los empleados que limpiaban el bar también, pero ojala no, más gente, porque no quería ver los ojos acusadores de Nick cuando lo viera

-hola-Steve se encontraba sentado en la cama colocándose los zapatos, listo para irse a su oficina- es extraño que sigas aquí, pensé que ya te habrías ido, digo eres un trabajólico, así que-Steve sonrió

-lo soy y siendo honestos ya voy tarde, ahora bien, me extraño que ayer solo compraras el traje, pensé encontrar más ropa y solo vi, el traje

-si bueno, es que tuve problemas con eso

-¿Cómo que problemas?

-pues si problemas, yo al igual que tú, pensé que llegaría con varias cosas, pero resulto que no, así ¿que buen?, iríamos a la cena y gracias a Nick pude tener ayuda para el traje

-sigo sin entender, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-bueno las vendedoras, no fueron agradables conmigo- Steve se le quedo mirando mientras esperaba a que Tony le terminara de decir- lo que digo, es que ellas fueron malas conmigo

-malas contigo?

-bueno supongo que hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero

-como que lo entiendes?

-pues si digo, mírame-le dijo Tony mientras se señalaba

-ya te vi, te he visto y muy bien, y no te veo ningún problema, te encuentro muy bien-eso hizo sonreír a Tony

-bueno porque aparentemente tu eres raro, pero para la gente de esas tiendas, donde solo admiten rayas, yo soy una mancha, así que por eso no compre más cosas

-muy bien-dijo Steve mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada-hola buenos días, si, gracias, necesito que mis citas las cambies para más tarde, ya que tengo algo importante que hacer, iré mas tarde, por favor, encárgate de eso, bien gracias-Tony solo lo miraba para ese momento ya se había puesto de pie y se había colocado la bata-listo, ahora el desayuno ya lo trajeron así que desayunamos y luego te arreglaras para…

-para qué?

-iremos de compras

-tú iras conmigo

-claro, anda vamos a desayunar- el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad extrañamente, extraño por el hecho de conocerse de apenas dos días, y para la interacción que tenían parecía que se conocían de ya tiempo, eso no pasó desapercibido para Steve, la razón era que siempre le fue difícil conectar con la gente y cuando lo hacía era porque ya había un trato de tiempo pero con Tony era diferente, no le estaba costando trabajo la convivencia, el conversar y todo lo demás, aunque para ser justos gran parte del logro era de Tony, el desayuno termino y se alistaron para salir, Tony opto por usar el pantalón con el que Steve lo conoció en conjunto con la camisa de la noche anterior así por lo menos no se vería como dijera Steve corriente, no se lo dijo a él pero, sí a su estilo de vestir, no lo dijo así, pero el punto era el mismo, salieron del hotel, con rumbo a Rodeo Drive, para Tony fue el viaje más corto, y cuando estaban afuera de la tienda, su estómago se revolvió, no tenía ganas de ser nuevamente sacado y en esta ocasión la humillación seria al triple porque por lo menos la vez anterior los únicos testigos eran él y esas odiosas mujeres, pero esta vez Steve estaba con él y eso lo haría mucho peor

-mmm todos me están viendo

-nadie te está viendo

-claro que sí, esa mujer acaba de verme

-no te mira a ti, me mira a mi

-sí te mira a ti, por traerme a mi

-te han dicho que eres un paranoico

-no, oye en serio, las vendedoras no son buenas, excepto María la amiga de Nick ella fue buena

-las vendedoras nunca son buenas, son buenas con las tarjetas, muy bien ahora, párate derecho y tira ese chicle

-okay- Tony giro la cabeza y escupió el chicle así, sin más, mientras Steve lo miraba sorprendido por su acción- ¿Qué? dijiste que lo tirara

-no puedo creer que hicieras eso

-quien te entiende?-Steve no dijo más, tomo la mano de Tony y entraron a la tienda, en cuanto entraron y una de las chicas se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles su ayuda, Steve pidió hablar con el gerente y la chica no tardo en ir por él

-hola buenos días-dijo el hombre

-hola buenos días

-en que puedo servirle

-pues vera, ve al chico que está ahí-le dijo Steve mientras señalaba a Tony que permanecía parado observando algunas prendas

-sí

-bien ahora dígame, habrá algo tan hermoso como él, en esta tienda

-sí, claro-fue la respuesta inmediata del hombre, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de Steve, se apresuró a corregirse- digo, no como él, pero sí muy bonitas, que en definitiva harían juego con la belleza del joven…

-escuche, estoy pensando gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero en esta tienda, pero me gustaría no sé, algo de servilismo, lambisconería, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?

-oh señor, por supuesto que se de lo que habla, ese es mi idioma favorito usted ha llegado al lugar indicado, para esta tarea-inmediatamente el hombre llamo a tres de sus empleadas, las cuales llegaron con distintas prendas que comenzaron a mostrarle a Tony, y de pronto Tony se vio rodeado de un montón de personas que le atendían, fue un tanto extraño, pero divertido, mientras prenda tras prenda pasaba frente a él e incluso Steve opinaba al respecto, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, probarse ropa, que jamás ni en sus más locos sueños creyó posible que podría usar, menos comprar y ahora estaba ahí usando ropa que costaba más de lo que creía posible, siendo tratado, con amabilidad, bien decían el dinero lo compra todo, o bueno no todo pero una gran parte sí que lo hacía, mientras tanto Steve sonreía mientras veía a Tony escoger ropa, para después entrar a probársela y salir para que le diera su opinión, si era honesto, esto en otros momentos le hubiera parecido terriblemente aburrido, pero ver la cara de felicidad de Tony le alegraba, quizás se debía al hecho de que se trataba de Tony de poder darle un poco de felicidad a alguien, no lo sabía, pero verlo sonreír y ser feliz, a él también lo ponía feliz y de buen humor, estaba en eso, cuando su teléfono, vibro anunciando una llamada lo tomo y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Brock

-qué ocurre?

-pues parece que Stark consiguió un préstamo

-como que un préstamo? ¿Con quién?

-eso no lo sé, quizás algún amigo, o tal vez se unió a sus empleados, que se yo, el punto es que ha conseguido un préstamo, esto puede afectarnos

-tranquilízate

-no me pidas que me calme, hemos trabajado todo un año para obtener esa empresa y ahora se nos está por ir de las manos

-no se nos está yendo a ningún lado, llama a nuestro contacto en el banco pídele que averigüe si Howard Stark ha pedido un préstamo y dependiendo de lo que te diga procederemos, cálmate hombre te va a dar un infarto como sigas así

-si me calmare y hare lo que dices, pero no te caería nada mal preocuparte un poco por este tema, te escucho muy calmado lo que es raro en ti

-digamos, que tengo algo que me está calmando y relajando mucho, además es tu trabajo estresarte

-si como digas y ya vienes a la oficina, Virginia me dijo que pospusiste algunas de tus cita

-sí, eso hice

-porque tienes algún problema

-ninguno, solo tenía algo sumamente impórtate que atender y no podía esperar, pero ahora salgo para la oficina, nos vemos en un rato-Steve termino la llamada, se giró para ver a Tony le hizo una señal y Tony se dirigió a él

-tengo que irme, hay unos asuntos que requieren mi presencia en la oficina, pero todo se te ve muy bien, te ves hermoso con lo que has escogido, no te detengas y continua con las compras

-okay

-tengo que irme-le informo al gerente de la tienda-pero él tiene mi tarjeta

-no, se preocupe, le enseñaremos a usarla

Tony continuo escogiendo ropa, zapatos, ropa interior en la cual se tomó más tiempo del que incluso él pensó, estaba probándose zapatos, cuando, el joven vendedor que lo atendía llevaba puesta un divertido diseño de corbata, asi que ni siquiera lo pensó

-esa corbata es muy bonita

-gracias

-estoy seguro que Steve le encantaría tenerla

-ya lo escuchaste, quítatela y entrégasela- le ordeno el gerente al chico

-mi corbata

-sí en serio es perfecta

-okay?-no muy seguro el chico se quitó la corbata y se la entregó a Tony, le agradeció, mientras en su cabeza ya se desarrollaba la forma perfecta en la que le daría esa corbata a Steve, finalmente Tony termino de comprar y salió de la tienda cargando bolsas de las compras hechas y mientras caminaba paso por la tienda que el día anterior lo había sacado, sonrió mientras veía la tienda y entro

-hola-contesto amablemente la misma mujer que le había dicho todas esas cosas horribles y que lo corrió

-hola, no me recuerdas ¿verdad?

-lo siento pero no lo recuerdo joven

-vine ayer y tu “tan amablemente” no quisiste atenderme, de hecho me corriste de la tienda

-yo… quizás hay un error, joven-trato de excusarse la mujer

-oh no, no lo hay, mírame bien, trata de recordar

-es que es imposible que hiciera eso

-a lo mejor esto te ayuda a recordarme, “esta es una tienda exclusiva, para gente exclusiva y tu claramente no lo eres”- la mujer cambio inmediatamente su expresión al recordar lo que dijo-oh por tu cara veo que ya me reconociste

-oh si yo…

-trabajas por comisión ¿verdad?

-si así es

-grave error-le dijo Tony y para reafirmar lo que dijo levanto las bolsas indicándole la cantidad de compras-suerte para la próxima, ahora si me disculpas debo seguir comprando- salió con una sonrisa de esa tienda, si de acuerdo había sido infantil pero esa mujer había sido grosera con él así que bueno, aprovecho la oportunidad, en realidad no seguiría comprando, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hotel, al entrar Nick lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, Tony se veía como otra persona, y no como el chico al que llamo para pedirle mesura en su ropa, mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en la oficina de Steve el tema con la adquisición de la empresa de Howard Stark se complicaba y la razón Steve comenzaba a dudar sobre adquirirla, cosa que Brock comenzaba a notar y que no le agradaba nada

-oye Steve, que pasa, te he dicho que Stark pidió un préstamo y no a cualquier banco sino a un banco en el que tú tienes preferencia y que si les llamas se cancela el préstamo, y en lugar de hacer la llamada simplemente no haces nada, dime ya no quieres la empresa o que pasa que no te entiendo

-dime algo Brock ¿Cuándo eras niño, cual era tu juego favorito?

-¿Qué? eso que tiene que ver con esto

-solo respóndeme, el mío eran los bloques ya sabes armar edificios, pequeñas ciudades y todo eso

-sí, bueno a mí me gustaba el monopolio, comprar ciudades y ganar más ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-pues tiene que ver porque nosotros no hacemos nada

-como que no hacemos nada? Y esto que es? Tu fortuna es de no hacer nada, es lo que me dices

-me refiero a que no construimos, no creamos nada, compramos empresas, las dividimos y vendemos, ¿Cuál es la gracia en eso?

-la gracia esta en los millones que ganamos

-que nos diferencia de un ladrón de autos que vende las partes del auto que robo?

-¿Qué? bueno lo nuestro es legal para empezar, y ¿quién te dijo eso?

-alguien, que mientras le explicaba mi trabajo lo ejemplifico así, y tiene razón

-entonces eso como lo interpreto, le vas a dar una oportunidad a Stark es lo que me estás diciendo, porque tú me dijiste que querías esa empresa, así que trabaje y no solo yo, todos lo han hecho es el trabajo de un año y ahora que estamos tan cerca de darle el golpe final a Stark tú, me dices esto, ¿Qué ocurre?

-es solo que?...no lo se

-solo has la llamada Steve, llama al banco, estás cansado eso es lo que ocurre, llama y terminamos con esto-Steve miro a Brock y luego al teléfono, quizás tenía razón y esto estaba tardando más de lo que pensaba.

En el hotel Tony preparaba una sorpresa para Steve se puso la ropa interior que había comprado ese día, se colocó la corbata que le había pedido al chico de la tienda y puso música, pidió en la recepción que en cuanto Steve llegara se le avisara, así que en cuanto, el teléfono sonó contesto y se colocó en su sitio, se sentó y espero a que Steve entrara a la habitación, la sorpresa para Steve fue ver a Tony con esa ropa interior y la corbata, fue como si hubiera caído bajo un hechizo, del cual le era imposible separar lo ojos de Tony, sin esperar más, camino en dirección a Tony , el cual se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, estando frente a frente, Tony no tardo en comenzar a despojar a Steve de su ropa, mientras lentamente se dirigían a la recamara, el resto fue historia, las palabras no hicieron falta y poco le importo la falta de ellas a Steve, que podía importarle las palabras, cuando tenía a Tony, montándolo, subiendo y bajando sobre su pene, moviendo las caderas, gimiendo sonoramente y viendo como su pene se perdía entre las nalgas de Tony, lejos quedaron los problemas de la oficina, y todo lo demás, en ese momento, lo único que su cerebro sabia era seguir penetrando a Tony y disfrutar de sus gemidos.

La mañana llego y con ella, la salida a otro evento al que Steve tenía que asistir y al cual obviamente Tony también iría, así que ahora Tony se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un auto.

-vamos

-no espera, porque debo venir yo, porque mejor no regreso al hotel

-vas a estar bien, te vas a divertir mucho, te ves muy bien con esa ropa, anda vamos

-no, pero espera, que tal que alguien me reconoce

-nadie te va a reconocer

-como estas tan seguro

-bueno, no creo que ellos visiten Hollywood Boulevard

-tú lo visitaste y no solo lo visitaste, me subiste a tu auto y ahora estoy aquí

-para ser justos, yo solo quería indicaciones

-y eso que? Después me pediste subir a tu habitación

-si bueno, eso no importa, no te preocupes ellos no te van a reconocer

-es que en serio, estar entre tanta gente me pone…

-nervioso, eso no lo creo, vamos-le tomo la mano la cual se aferraba a la manija del auto y lo llevo dentro del club en el que se llevaría a cabo el evento, el cual por cierto no era más que un partido de Polo, el cual a su vez solo era un pretexto para que esa gente bebiera y comentaran los nuevos chismes, reunión social les gustaba llamarlas. Y asi comenzó el show

-te presento a las conocidas hermanas Olsen que convierten una boda en obra de arte-Tony les sonrió a esas mujeres, mientras Steve lo dejaba un momento al ver a Brock

-así que tú eres el juguete nuevo del mes en la lista de Steve-le dijo una de las mujeres

-ignórala, solo está molesta porque Steve no le ha hecho caso, él bueno es el soltero más cotizado aquí y aun nadie lo ha atrapado y todas y todos quieren atraparlo

-bueno pues yo no quiero atraparlo, yo solo quiero usarlo para el sexo y nada más, disculpen-les dijo Tony antes de alejarse de ese par de arpías, caza esposos, vio a Steve y lo alcanzo, Steve se encontraba conversando con Brock pero en cuanto vio llegar a Tony, termino su conversación y procedio a presentárselo a Brock

-mira Brock te presento a Anthony Amstrong

-mucho gusto Anthony soy Brock-le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tony-ella es mi esposa Sharon

-hola mucho gusto, siempre es agradable conocer a uno de los chicos de Steve-le dijo la mujer, mientras se disculpaba para ir con uno de sus conocidos

-ignora lo que dijo Anthony, no lo dijo con mala intención-intento disculparla Brock

-está bien no hay problema

-bien, oye mira toma Anthony-le dijo mientras le tendía el trago que el tenia-porque no empiezas con esto, te va a gustar

-claro, que amable-Brock se alejó para ir por otras bebidas y Tony y Steve se quedaron solos- vaya que grandes amigos tienes, tan simpáticos, sobre todo la esposa y bien ¿Quién es?

-es mi abogado

-mmm que bueno, oye Steve dime algo, esta gente son tus amigos-pregunto Tony

-bueno no se cual sea para ti el concepto de amigos

-creo que solo hay un concepto en cuanto a amistad se trata Steve

-son conocidos, los conozco de años supongo que sí, son mis amigos

-oh vaya

-¿Qué?

-nada

-no, ¿Cómo que nada? Hay algo ¿Qué es? Dime

-es algo sin importancia, olvídalo

-dímelo Tony está bien

-es solo que ahora entiendo, y todo tiene sentido

-que es lo que entiendes

-el porque me buscaste a mí, o mejor dicho porque me has escogido a mi- la reunión siguió su curso y Tony y Steve comenzaron a divertirse, dejando de lado el pequeño momento incomodo, Tony se encontraba conversando con una de las personas que estaban ahí, una de las pocas que habían sido amables y estaba en eso cuando alguien se le acerco

-hola Tony

-hola Stephen

-¿Cómo estás?

-estoy bien gracias por preguntar Stephen

-me alegra, te reconocí, y quince venir a saludarte-le dijo el nieto de Howard-te ves bien, bonita ropa

-si, en serio ¿lo crees?, estaba un poco dudoso, con la elección de ropa

-no te ves muy bien, en serio te ves perfecto

-ah bueno, pues gracias-le sonrió Tony-y tú no sabía que estabas jugando-le dijo Tony al ver la ropa que llevaba

-si bueno, ya sabes hobbies de ricos

-claro

-ven te presentare a mi caballo

-es que…Steve me está esperando de aquel lado-le señalo Tony a Stephen el lugar en el que Steve le esperaba

-no te preocupes, mira ves ese caballo

-si

-pues ese es el mío, ves muy cerca, no te quitare mucho tiempo

-okay, de acuerdo- Tony siguió a Setphen hasta donde estaba el caballo para verlo, creyó que debía ser amable, después de todo él y su abuelo habían sido muy amables con él en la cena, y además si Steve estaba tratando de comprar la empresa y por cómo veía que era la gente de ahí lo correcto era ser amable y sonreír, así que fue a ver el caballo, no muy lejos de ahí alguien más había visto la amistosa interacción entre Tony y Stephen y ese no era otro que Brock el cual comenzó inmediatamente a hacerse ideas sobre la relación de ellos y no pensaba quedarse con esa duda, así que fue a hablar con la única persona que podría responder esas preguntas y sospechas sobre Tony, Steve

-oye Steve y a todo esto ¿Dónde conociste a Anthony?

-¿Por qué?

-bueno es curiosidad, cuando te fuiste de mi casa, habías terminado con Bucky

-escuchabas mi conversación?

-claro que no, pero no es difícil deducir eso, James no fue quien te acompaño a la cena, y no es el quien está aquí, así que solo uní los puntos, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿de dónde salió Anthony?

-estaba perdido, en tu auto, el apareció, me ayudo a llegar y ya el resto es historia

-vaya que suerte y ¿a qué se dedica?

-está en el negocio de las ventas

-ventas maravilloso y dime ¿Qué vende?

-¿Por qué todo este interrogatorio?

-no es un interrogatorio

-claro que lo es

-bueno es solo que me preocupa, porque lo acabas de conocer y lo veo a él muy feliz conversando en compañía de Stephen Stark-le dijo Brock mientras señalaba el lugar en el que Tony y Stephen conversaban alegremente-que resulta es el nieto del hombre a quien queremos comprarle la empresa, así que discúlpame si desconfió de él- Brock seguía diciendo sobre su desconfianza y Steve solo pudo sentir una molestia que crecía cada vez más, al ver a Tony sonreír y conversar con el nieto de Howard

-yo los presente el día de la cena

-los presentaste en la cena y ahora son muy amigos

-no empieces por favor Brock

-te digo que el espionaje empresarial existe

-no seas ridículo

-él puede ser un espía y trata de averiguar y…

-es prostituto

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste que se vende por dinero, contento, lo encontré el Hollywood Boulevard y lo subí a tu costoso auto, le pago por sexo, de acuerdo, así que cálmate-apenas termino de decir eso, Brock comenzó a reír, e inmediatamente Steve supo que no debió decir nada pero ya estaba hecho ya no había vuelta a tras

-eres el único millonario que decide salir a buscar compañía y pagarle a un prostituto del Hollywood Boulevard-Brock seguía riendo, y la forma en la que hablaba de Tony, era algo que en definitiva le desagradaba a Steve

-sí, si, como digas, no sé ni para que te lo dije

-vamos no te enojes Steve

-olvídalo-Steve se fue se sintió mal, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Brock?, ¿porque exponer a Tony?, sobre todo después de lo nervioso que estaba de entrar ahí y que alguien lo descubriera y fue quien termino descubriéndolo era un idiota

Mientras tanto, Brock siguió viendo a Tony, el cual se despidió de Stephen y camino para seguir viendo el partido de Polo, lo vio solo y decidió ir hacia él

-hola Anthony ¿te diviertes?

-si todo está siendo muy divertido-le dijo Tony con una sonrisa

-sí, me imagino, esto debe ser un mundo diferente para ti

-si algo así

-claro, esto no tiene nada que ver con Hollywood Boulevard, ni punto de comparación

-disculpa ¿Qué?

-sí ya sabes, Steve me conto, sobre ti, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- le dijo Brock

-ah, bien

-me estaba preguntando, ahora que Steve regrese a Nueva York y tu trabajo con él termine, quizá, no se podríamos vernos, tal vez y de ese modo no te quedas sin trabajo, sería una inversión a futuro, ¿no lo crees Anthony?-le decía Brock mientras tomaba el brazo de Tony, Tony le gusto desde el momento en el que lo vio acercarse con Steve, pero supo que debía alejarse de él, ya que era la pareja de Steve pero ahora, todo cambiaba

-sí claro-fue la seca respuesta de Tony, Brock se despidió y él se quedó ahí en medio de ese montón de gente que vivía de apariencias, que jugaba a presumir quien tenía más, y él se sentía mal ahí, no era el que supieran que era prostituto era la forma en la que ese hombre le hablo, lo miro y lo hizo sentir, quizás exageraba, pero lo único que quería era irse, volver al departamento con Nat y llorar, llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y sin embargo debía quedarse ahí, sonreír y esperar a que a su millonario cliente se le ocurriera que era hora de irse, no fue mucho el tiempo en el que Tony tuvo que esperar para que Steve decidiera que era hora de irse, el camino de regreso, estuvo lleno de silencio incomodo, hasta llegar a la habitación

-estas bien?- fue la pregunta de Steve

-bien

-bien, van siete “bien” desde que nos subimos al auto, quizás quieras usar otra palabra

-idiota esa es otra palabra, te gusta o quizás estúpido te guste más elige y si aún no sabes por cual decidirte, avísame y te puedo dar otras opciones-le dijo Tony para caminar en dirección al baño y cerrar la puerta

-creo que “bien” me gusta mas

-oye sabes que, contéstame algo, para que me hiciste que me vistiera así?

-porque la ropa era la apropiada para el lugar al que íbamos

-oh era la apropiada, reformulo porque creo que no me di a entender como soy tan tonto, de lo que hablo es para que tanta mentira, si total ibas a decirles a todos que soy prostituto, no le veo el caso a que me hicieras vestir así, me hubieras dejado usar mi ropa de trabajo, porque sí mi estimado señor Rogers, la ropa con la que me conociste y con la que subí a tu auto es mi ropa de trabajo y bueno ya que tú, fuiste a decir a que me dedico, entonces déjame usar la ropa que necesito para eso-le gritaba Tony, porque si para ese momento, ya eran gritos

-no hice eso

-ha no, bueno pues no me importa, porque aun así si lo ibas a hacer, cuando tu estúpido amigo Brock vino a molestarme yo habría podido defenderme, porque sabría a lo que se acercaba y no quedarme con mi cara de idiota, escuchando lo que decía, hubiera sabido que responderle

-lo siento, no me agrada que Brock te dijera o hiciera lo que hizo, pero es mi abogado lo conozco desde hace mucho y quiero pensar que ese tiempo lo hace ser mi amigo, así que se lo dije, porque además se estaba haciendo ideas de que eras un espía industrial, estaba enloqueciendo así que se lo dije, listo

-y tú que te crees? Crees ¿qué me manejas?, ¿que eres mi dueño?, ¿crees que porque me contrataste por una semana, eso me convierte en algo de tu propiedad?, ¿qué te da el derecho de pasarme a tus amigos?, no soy tu juguete, escuchaste

-no eres mi juguete, sé que no es así, y nunca pensé en hacer eso, Tony escucha-le dijo Steve mientras lo seguía-te estoy hablando, regresa aquí, odio decir esto, pero eres un prostituto y eres mi empleado, eso es lo que eres, no importa si te gusta o no

-déjame explicarte algo Rogers, quizás me contrataste, pero yo no te pertenezco, yo digo ¿Quién?. Yo digo ¿Cuándo? Yo digo ¿Cómo?, entiendes no soy uno de los pobres desgraciados a los que les ordenas y te obedecen, NO TE PERTENESCO

-es suficiente, me niego a seguir discutiendo, ya te ofrecí una disculpa, no la quieres aceptar bien, no he dicho nada que no sea cierto, como para tener esta escena- Tony dio media vuelta y se metió al baño

-haberte ayudado con las indicaciones fue lo más estúpido que pude hacer, haber subido a tu maldito auto, fue un error

-por favor, ¿Cómo si tuvieras mejores opciones? Que la que yo te ofrecí

-quizás, pero no me habían humillado así- Steve sonrió ante ese comentario

-si? No sé pero me es difícil créete eso-Tony salió del baño con la ropa en brazos que había usado en esos días y con la que llego, acción que hizo a Steve voltear a verlo

-¿A dónde vas?

-que no es obvio, me largo de aquí, así que ya págame- Steve lo miro, no pensó que esa tontería, porque para él era una tontería, terminaría en Tony diciendo “vete a la mierda Rogers y págame me largo”, porque eso es lo que Tony estaba haciendo, él era el que corría a la gente, él era el que despachaba a sus empleados, así que suspiro, tomo su cartera, saco el dinero y lo aventó a la cama, para después dirigirse a la sala y fingir que revisaba algo, Tony miro el dinero, pero no lo tomo, tomarlo significaba darle la razón a él, era aceptar que la humillación no existía, así que dejo el dinero, pero antes de salir se detuvo

-dices que lo que paso, de ninguna manera es una humillación, y piensas que me hiciste un favor al subirme a tu auto y quizás sea así, pero no te confundas el trabajo que realizo, no me hace menos persona que tú, ni por el hecho de vender sexo significa mis sentimientos son basura y que solo por eso debo aguantar cualquier cosa que me digan, hay muchas formas de humillar a una persona, no se necesita decir cuanta obscenidad te pase por la cabeza, para humillar a alguien y lo que hiciste hoy, lo que dejaste que tu amigo hiciera, fue eso una humillación, lo creas o no, crees que por ser un prostituto los comentarios, groserías y proposiciones que hacen de ninguna forma me lastiman, por qué bueno SOY UN PROSTITUTO, pero no siempre lo he sido, soy tan persona como ustedes.

Después de eso Tony salió de la habitación y Steve se giró y encontró el dinero en la cama tal y como él lo había dejado

-vamos…vamos, date prisa, ábrete-decía Tony mientras presionaba los botones del ascensor, cuando de pronto escucho que habrían la puerta de la habitación

-lo siento, no supe que contestar, no estaba preparado para contestar preguntas sobre nosotros, fui un maldito estúpido, todo un cretino y cruel contigo y no quise serlo Tony discúlpame, no quiero que te vayas ¿te quedaras?

-para qué? Steve

-te vi con Stephen Stark conversando, sonriendo, me enoje

-estaba siendo amable, él solo me saludo y quería mostrarme su caballo y yo pensé, debo ser amable con él, solo fue eso

-mmm me enoje- en ese momento el ascensor se abrió pero Tony no entro

-lo que dijiste hoy me heriste

-lo sé, lo lamento

-podrías no hacerlo otra vez

-no volveré a hacerlo Tony-Steve tomo las prendas que Tony llevaba y regresaron a la habitación, hablaron con más calma en la habitación, pidieron servicio a la habitación, Steve quiso saber exactamente qué fue lo que Brock le había dicho pero Tony le dijo que no fue nada que no le hubieran dicho antes, eso fue suficiente para que Steve se hiciera más o menos una idea de lo que Brock le dijo, aquella noche tuvieron su reconciliación y ahí desnudos en la cama, hicieron lo que no habían hecho en las otras ocasiones hablar

-él primer hombre que ame fue un compañero de la secundaria, y era un idiota, aun así lo ame lo suficiente como para enfrentar a mi padre y decir que era gay, lo que me gano, quedarme sin casa, sin familia, sin nada, mi madre había muerto y mi padre básicamente me enterró después de saber que me gustaban los chicos, en fin el idiota ese o sea el primer hombre que ame, me dejo, porque ¿que iban a decir de él?, así que bueno, apareció el idiota dos, que resultó ser un mediocre total, mi madre decía que yo tenía un talento para encontrar idiotas, termine con él y llego el idiota tres el cual me trajo aquí, todo salió, mal y bueno, no tenía nada, ni dinero, ni casa, nada

-y escogiste esto como profesión

-no, trabaje en un par de cafeterías, también estacione autos y no tenía para la renta, y me avergonzaba volver a casa y ver a mi padre y decirle “lo siento, yo estaba equivocado tú tenías razón, lo mío era una estupidez de adolescente, pero hey mira, me cure, no me gustan más los chicos, puedo volver”, así que bueno, un día conocí a Natasha era prostituta, me dijo que trabajara en eso, lo pensé tanto y me resistí tanto, pero un día cansado acepte lo hice, llore toda la noche, mientras Nat me abrazaba y repetía va a pasar,

-te hizo algo ese hombre?

-no fue malo, en el sentido de que no me golpeo, o insulto o me hizo hacer algo horrible, no me lastimo, si es a lo que te refieres, pero la sensación de saber que te estas vendiendo, el ser visto como un objeto, fue bueno, demasiado, después bueno, comencé a tener clientes regulares, en su mayoría amables

-en su mayoría? Significa que hubo malos

-sí, el primer cliente horrible me golpeo, era el tipo de cliente que golpea porque le avergüenza pagar por sexo, así que te pega, y luego intenta tener sexo contigo, el segundo intento que hiciera algo en verdad denigrante, aun para quien vende sexo, que bueno que llevaba gas pimienta, el tercero se veía normal hasta que en pleno sexo comenzó a insultarme y bueno, básicamente esa es la historia y ahora estoy aquí

-escucha Tony creo que eres una persona con mucho potencial, eres listo, y te mereces más, mucho mas

-bueno gracias, por decirme eso, en serio te lo agradezco, eres de las pocas personas que cree eso

-créelo, no te miento

-es difícil creerlo cuando la gente te ofende y dice cosas horribles sobre ti, cuesta trabajo, después creerlo, ya sabes es más fácil creer lo malo

-pues no lo es-le dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la cara de Tony-no lo es

Siguieron conversando, hablaron por horas, compartieron situaciones que les ocurrieron, sin embargo hubo un tema que ninguno de los dos quiso comentar y fue el sexo que habían tenido esa noche se sintió diferente, no como las veces anteriores, lo habían disfrutado, de eso no había dudas, pero todo se sintió distinto, fue más personal, más íntimo, ninguno de los dos sabrían explicarlo, pero la sensación de que algo había y estaba cambiando estaba ahí


	5. CAPITULO 5

La mañana siguiente después de aquella noche en la que ambos conversaron y se confiaron partes de sus vidas o al menos eso hizo Tony, pero aun así la cercanía entre ellos era evidente, así que decidieron meterse a la tina y continuar con este “negocio de una semana” ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a darle otro nombre

-bien, ya sabes que odio las pasas y a qué edad fue mi primera borrachera, y yo sé que te gusta comprar empresas para después venderlas y ganar más dinero, pero porque decidiste ese negocio?

-pues bueno, veras, todo inicia con mi padre el cual se casó con mi madre que era una buena mujer enseñaba música y bueno mi padre era rico, y le gusto ella así que fue por ella hasta que la conquisto y la convirtió en su esposa, porque eso es lo que hacen los ricos

-bueno tu subes a gente al auto de tu abogado

-cierto, eso hice, pero no te mentí, respecto a nada

-cierto, has sido muy honesto

-bien a lo que iba es que casarse con ella fue una forma de cumplir su capricho, la enamoro, porque mi madre sí que se enamoró, y después cuando se cansó de jugar a la casita, se divorció de mi madre y se llevó su dinero, fueron tiempos difíciles

-o sea cómo? Dices que fuiste…¿qué pobre?

-bueno, no pobre pero cuando estás acostumbrado a vivir entre lujos y de pronto te dicen que se acabaron, que te despidas de la limosina, el montón de empleados, y todo eso bueno fue complicado

-pobre de ti, debiste sufrir mucho

-no sé por qué noto, cierto toque de burla en lo que dices

-quizás porque si me estoy burlando

-porque?

-cómo porque?, te quedaste sin quien hiciera tu cama, lavara tu ropa, cocinara por ustedes, sin la casa con piscina, sin cancha de tenis, sin el jardín, sin la limosina y que se yo que otras cosas tenías, y te dejaron ¿Qué?, un empleado, un auto que no era la limosina, una bonita casa solo con piscina

-como lo sabes?

-es en serio, y todavía me preguntas porque me burlo

-bueno cuando lo dices así, mi triste historia suena, ridícula y un tanto…

-superficial

-sí, bueno, puedo continuar

-continua, por favor

-gracias, bien mi padre nos dejó, sin tantos lujos, y mi madre sí que lo quería así que cuando él se casó con otra mujer a las dos semanas, de dejarnos, fue demasiado para ella, siempre había sido una mujer de una salud delicada, y con lo de mi padre pues bueno murió, no lo soporto

-lo siento

-está bien

-debiste empezar por esa parte, antes de que yo siguiera

-no importa, en serio, bueno el caso es que cuando ella murió, odie a mi padre tanto, con todas mis fuerzas, ¿sabes?, me costos $10,000 dólares en terapia aceptar que estaba muy enojado con él y que lo odiaba

-por $10,000 dólares espero, que hayas logrado la paz interior

-esta llego después

-¿Cómo?

-pues mi padre era el presidente de la tercera compañía que obtuve, la compre y la vendí pedazo a pedazo, disfrute verlo perder lo que más amaba, y así cerré mi ciclo de enojo con él

-y que dijo tu psicólogo, después de eso

-que estaba curado

-bueno, te vengaste y sentiste satisfacción de hacer eso, así que claro que estabas curado-le dijo Tony, mientras dejaba que Steve siguiera pasando la esponja por su cuerpo y acariciando su cuerpo tanto como quisiera- si te das cuenta, que acabas de tener la sesión terapéutica más liberadora que la que te pudo ofrecer tu terapeuta

-ya lo creo que es mil veces mejor que la de mi terapeuta

-y todo por la sencilla cantidad de $3,000 dólares-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-sí, lo sé-le dijo Steve, para dejar la esponja y abrazar a Tony, mientras este dejaba recargada su cabeza sobre su pecho, disfrutando ambos de ese momento, minutos después Steve se alistaba para ir a su oficina a arreglar algunos asuntos si quería salir pronto y poder seguir con su plan era mejor que se diera prisa, así que se despidió de Tony y se dirigió a su trabajo, para dejar indicaciones y ultimar detalles

En la oficina el ambiente era de extrañeza por ponerle un nombre y la razón era simple Steve y su extraño comportamiento, extraño claro porque ninguno de sus empleados le habían vistió actuar así, pero que si eran honestos se beneficiaban con ese cambio extraño, por lo menos esa semana, ya verían después sí esto era permanente o solo fue cosa de una semana, el único inconforme y visiblemente irritado era claro Brock, que al ver salir a Virginia de la oficina de Steve la detuvo

-espera Virginia

-sí, dígame señor Romlow

-ya firmo esos documentos Steve-le dijo a la chica

-no señor y ya se va-en ese momento Steve salía de la oficina listo para irse a lo que en su mente el comenzaba a llamar casa, que no era otro lugar que la habitación del hotel con Tony

-espera Steve adónde vas

-como que a donde, pues a ca…al hotel ¿Por qué?

-es que Steve no puedes desaparecerte ahora, con el tema de Howard Stark aun sin terminar

-basta quieres, tranquilízate, no temas todo esta listo, él no va a ir a ningún lado, ya deja de preocuparte

-me sorprende que me lo digas así

\--pues es que no hay otra cosa más que hacer, Stark nos venderá porque no tiene otra alternativa, así que, porque esperar aquí, si puedo hacerlo cómodamente, nos avisaran, ya cálmate, relájate

-si tienes razón, pero antes tú no te relajabas y estabas en la oficina hasta que era un hecho, todo, te ibas cómodamente a descansar hasta que veías tu firma como nuevo dueño

-sí, bueno, igual el resultado será el mismo conmigo o sin mi aquí, ahora para que te quedes tranquilo vendré mañana, feliz-Steve se giró a ver a Virginia- mandaste los boletos al hotel

-sí señor- fue la respuesta de Virginia

-gracias Virginia, nos vemos mañana, descansa

-igualmente señor- Brock siguió caminando detrás de Steve ahora con más dudas, que con cada paso que daba dejaban de ser dudas para ser una certeza Steve se iba a quien sabe dónde con ese tal Anthony, eran los pensamientos de Brock, por ese cualquiera Steve estaba dejando botado todo, Steve estaba a unos pasos del ascensor

-espera Steve a dónde vas?

-tengo una cita

-¿con quién? Con el prostituto ese, que recogiste, ¿ahora llaman así al trabajo por hora por el que le pagas?- Steve detuvo sus pasos y giro para mirar a Brock, lleno de molestia

-ten cuidado Brock,

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, que cuides tus palabras no voy a permitir comentarios como esos, te repito, ten cuidado Brock- dicho eso Steve, entro el ascensor, dejando a un Brock sin saber que decir o hacer, era la primera vez que Steve lo trataba de ese modo, así que simplemente dio media vuelta y fue a su oficina

Steve salió de la oficina y se dirigió al hotel a encontrarse con Tony, iba a olvidarse de lo que Brock había dicho, y disfrutaría de sus planes, horas después se encontraba esperando a que Tony saliera de la habitación, cuando vio la puerta abrirse y ahí frente a él, Tony usando un traje en color blanco a la medida, luciendo solo como él podía lucir perfecto

-y bien, que te parece-le dijo Tony mientras daba una vuelta para que Steve apreciara como se veía desde todos los ángulos

-te ves bien, muy bien

-en serio lo crees?

-si

-lo único es el color que bueno, no me molesta pero…

-que tiene de malo el blanco

-no si de malo no tiene nada es solo que…

-que?

-me siento como muñeco de pastel

-un muñeco de pastel muy quejoso

-oye

-aunque…-le dijo Steve mientras veía a Tony detenidamente

-aunque qué? Ahora que

-siento que le falta algo

-pues mira no sé qué más le pueda faltar, me puse todo lo que venía y creme no hay forma de que le ponga una capa más de ropa a esto

-no, no una capa más de ropa, pero creo que lo que le falta es esto- Steve tomo un estuche y lo abrió, poniéndolo frente a Tony para que viera el contenido

-wow, eso es, es

-sí, es un reloj qué opinas- Steve sostenía en el estuche, y tal y como lo había dicho un reloj, sin embargo la razón de la reacción de Tony se debía al tipo de reloj, la correa era de cuero en color azul, la esfera era transparente por lo que se podía apreciar la maquinaria del reloj, y eso que veía era diamantes

-es…bueno es muy bonito y se ve muy costoso, así es como se ve

-si bueno-le dijo Steve mientras sacaba el reloj para después tomar la mano de Tony y comenzar a colocarle el reloj-es solo un préstamo

-la joyería te presta este tipo de cosas

-lo pedí como prueba, así que aceptaron

-así nada más, te lo prestaron

-soy un buen cliente

-mmmm…ya me imagino, tu ex esposa, tú ex- novio y todas las ex´s de tu lista negra, algo me dice, que esa lista es más larga que la de Schindler

-tú me estás diciendo esto

-oye mi lista de clientes no cuenta, además yo no les regalo joyas y en definitiva las joyerías no me prestan joyas, es más ni la tienda de empeño lo hace

-bien, entendí, tu punto

-bien y como cuánto costaría, si quisieras comprarlo

-bueno el precio sería de un poco más de medio millón de dólares

-¡¡QUE!! MAS DE MEDIO MILLON DE DOLARES POR UN RELOJ

-es que no es solo un reloj-mira, tomo nuevamente la mano de Tony para explicarle- tiene una cúpula de cristal de zafiro y ves la esfera

-como no verla

-pues bueno es un diamante azul de 228 quilates, en globo terráqueo se pueden ver los continentes pues esos continentes son de oro rosa, las manecillas también están hechas en oro rosa y no olvidemos el titanio, ves no es solo un reloj

-oh vaya, después de esa explicación crees que está bien que yo lo esté usando, digo es muy valioso y…

-claro que está bien, lo pedí prestado para que pudieras usarlo tú así que, no se diga más, de acuerdo

-si está bien

-bueno ahora si vamos- Tony volvió a ver el reloj y sonrió nuevamente, entraron al ascensor y llegaron a la recepción, donde fue inevitable que varios miembros del personal del hotel vieran a Tony, por lo bien que se veía con esa ropa, Fury que se encontraba ahí, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Tony, afuera del hotel una limosina ya los esperaba para llevarlos a su siguiente parada

-y a donde vamos?, si puedo preguntar

-es una sorpresa

-oh una sorpresa, bien

Llegaron al aeropuerto y el avión de Steve ya los estaba esperando

-jaja claro tienes tú propio avión, claro

-algún problema con eso

-no solo que a veces olvido que eres bueno…rico o sea millonario

Steve sonrió ante el comentario de Tony y tomo su mano y caminaron en dirección al avión, subieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, minutos después el avión despego, bebieron Champagne y conversaron y aun cuando Tony volvió a insistir con el tema de a dónde iban Steve le dijo que esperara que ya no faltaba mucho para que descubriera la sorpresa. Llegaron al aeropuerto y otra limosina los esperaba, subieron y llegaron a un teatro

-veremos una obra

-sí y no

-cómo es eso

-bueno si es una obra, pero es opera

-oh

-la puesta es en italiano-le seguía explicando Steve, mientras se acomodaban en su palco

-italiano, si bueno, se algunas palabras en italiano, pero dudo mucho que “ _ciao, buongiorno, grazie, lo sono, per favore, prego, mi dispiace, buon pomeriggio, addio, buona sera, buona notte, arrivederci, grazie mille, silenzio, andiamo ”_ sean suficientes para que entienda toda una obra hablada en italiano

-así que sabes italiano

-se unas palabras que no es para nada lo mismo-Steve sonrió, cada vez se sorprendía mas con cada cosa nueva que sabía de Tony

-no te preocupes el idioma no será problema, solo pon atención a la interpretación y entenderás

-claro que fácil, oye

-si dime

-gracias por este día, por dejarme usar este reloj, por el viaje en avión, la ópera, gracias por este día 

-generalmente uno da las gracias al final

-sí bueno, pero te lo digo ahora porque quizás me encuentre en mi nube de felicidad que lo olvide y no quiero que eso pase así que te lo digo ahora gracias, por este día.

La obra comenzó pocos minutos después y Tony puso toda su atención en la obra, mientras hacía eso Steve lo observo, los ojos de Tony mientras veía la obra eran igual a los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad abriendo sus regalos, llenos de felicidad, emoción y expectativa, con cada cosa que ocurría, el ver a Tony fue inevitable para Steve el sonreír por cada expresión que él hacía, su atención más que en la obra estaba puesta en Tony y en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando la obra termino y el público se puso de pie para aplaudir, Tony completamente conmovido por la obra, porque sí tal y como Steve lo dijo pudo entender la obra con facilidad, una mujer que se encontraba sentada cerca de él lo vio tan feliz y emocionado por la obra que no pudo evitar acercarse para intercambiar algunas palabras

-te ha gustado mucho ¿verdad?

-me ha encantado, me gustó tanto que casi me orino-fue la simple respuesta de Tony, la cual dejo con sorpresa a la mujer pero Steve que había escuchado y que si bien le había causado gracia el comentario estuvo listo para salvar la situación

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto la mujer, sin creer lo que había escuchado

-dijo que le ha gustado mucho la interpretación de barítono – y sin esperar a ver si la mujer lo creía Steve y Tony salieron del teatro

-y bien ahora a dónde vamos?

-iremos a cenar

-o..okay pero puedes por favor esta vez no pedir caracoles, por favor, claro a no ser que quieres ver mi acto del caracol volador otra vez-Steve sonrió y tomo la mano de Tony, acción que se le estaba haciendo ya un habito

-no te preocupes no habrá caracoles para la cena, te voy a llevar a un restaurante Italiano, que estoy seguro te va a encantar-la cena en el restaurante fue agradable y tal y como Steve lo prometió no hubo caracoles, regresaron al hotel y decidieron jugar ajedrez, Tony le había comentado que cuando estaba en la secundaria había aprendido a jugar pero, después de dejar la escuela no había vuelo a tocar una pieza de ajedrez por lo que Steve decidió que era una buena idea el desempolvar la habilidad de Tony

-muy bien voy a mover a la reina

-no puedes mover a la reina

-porque no? A mí me gusta mover a la reina, además te dije que no recordaba las reglas del ajedrez y tu insististe así que te aguantes dije que la movería y lo hare-Steve y Tony rieron ante eso

-sabes qué? Porque no terminamos este juego mañana, debo ir a trabajar temprano

-mmm si quieres está bien, pero yo pensé que al ser el jefe y dueño podrías no ir

-¿Qué?

-si ya sabes, tomarte el día

-tomarme el día, no es mala idea, me tomare el día

Y así lo hizo Steve decidió tomarse el día, no lo había hecho en bueno nunca y le pareció buena idea hacer caso a la sugerencia de Tony, en su oficina Virginia recibía la noticia de que su jefe no iría ese día, además de dejarle indicaciones, así que la chica se dispuso a cancelar citas y arreglar pendiente, así como asignar tareas al resto de los empleados por pedido de Steve, dejo para el final a Brock porque sabía cómo se pondría , así que mejor que fuera el ultimo, entro a la oficina de él y lo encontró sentando sin hacer nada, así que se acercó a llevarle unos informes y a avisarle que Steve no iría ese día

-toma, te entrego los informes de los almacenes, hay que revisarlos en cuanto los tengas listos avísame y vendré por ellos, también el señor Steve llamo

-que dijo?

-dijo que se tomara el día

-dijo que se lo tomara

-así es, es lo que dijo- Brock no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras tanto Steve y Tony se encontraban paseando en uno parque

-muy bien no sé tú pero yo, ya tengo hambre-le dijo Tony-mira de aquel lado venden hotdogs, traes dinero

-sí, si traigo, quieres hotdogs

-así es, compraremos, bueno tú compraras hotdogs y después nos echaremos en el jardín a comer

-quieres que nos echemos en el jardín

-sí, claro va a ser muy divertido y sobre todo dejaras de pensar por un rato en trabajo, anda vamos-Tony tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al puesto de hotdogs y después a buscar donde se echarían, pasearon durante todo el día y por la noche decidieron ir a una pequeña cafetería escogida por Tony

-muy bien tengo algunas cosas que me intrigan

-¿Cómo que, cosas?

-pues donde aprendiste Italiano?

-no se italiano, se unas cuantas palabras. Solo eso, pero bueno me enseño mi madre

-era italiana

-sí, mis abuelos, vinieron a Estados Unidos buscando una mejor vida, después mi madre se casó y bueno, aun cuando era muy niña cuando vinieron a vivir aquí y aprendió el idioma, nunca olvido su lengua trato de enseñarme, aprendí algunas palabras y frases y una canción que solía cantarme y puedo entender un poco de italiano

-dijiste que no entenderías nada

-sí por qué bueno, entiendo si hablan lento y no todo así que no diría que hablo italiano, pero también se insultar en español

-hablas español-eso es nuevo

-conocí a una chica que hablaba español, así que mientras yo le ayudaba con el inglés ella a veces me enseñaba algunas palabras en español, más que nada insultos pero bueno, también sirve

-así que sabes insultos en español y hablas y entiendes un poco de italiano, aprendiste a jugar ajedrez, aun cuando, se te han olvidado algunas reglas del juego, sabes hacer nudos de corbata, sabes de autos y de mecánica, te preocupa la higiene y terminaste la secundaria…

-y entonces porque termine en este trabajo? Es lo que te preguntas

-bueno, me sorprende un poco, si te soy honesto, no te molestes

-no me molesta, no siempre he sido lo que ves Steve, hubo un tiempo en el que quise ser otra cosa, créeme mi sueño de profesión no era este, y en mis exámenes vocacionales nunca dijeron que me dedicaría a esto, pero las cosas, la vida, yo mismo tome esto, porque bueno estaba desesperado y fue lo que se me presento y bueno ahora estoy aquí, haciendo lo que según muchos es el trabajo más fácil, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tiene nada de fácil, digo, si todos fueran como tú lo sería y sería el mejor trabajo, pero no son así

-tomare eso como un alago

-lo fue

-y yo no creo que esto sea lo más fácil, sigo creyendo que te mereces mucho más y cada vez todo me da más la razón- Tony sonrió ante lo dicho por Steve-ahora como va esa canción que te enseño tu mamá

-¿quieres que cante?

-sí porque no

-porque no canto bien

-te he escuchado y no lo haces tan mal

-ah no tan mal, solo mal

-anda solo un poquito

-bien, pero no te rías

-no lo hare

-okay _*Lei e´l´essenza piu´dolce, e´l´assenza piu´atroce, quando non e´con me Lei quando gioca mi ferma, quando piange mi parla, a lei devo l´amore, lei primo vero natale, adore e voluta, primo vero ideale, siamo gia´pronte pe dormiré, ninna nanna….lei mi ricorda mia madre, nei suoi gesti sinceri, l´espressione e gli umori…*_ \- Steve sonrió mientras escuchaba a Tony cantar esa canción, le era imposible no sonreír al escuchar a Tony y al mismo tiempo un extraño calorcito se hizo presente, extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir eso y sin embargo lo sentía, Tony por su lado, se sintió parte de algo, dejo de ser Tony del Hollywood Boulevard, alguien y no cualquiera, lo miraba, como lo que él mismo había olvidado que era una persona y no solo un buen trasero para follar, Steve lo miraba a él a Tony, lo escuchaba, era amable, y aun cuando no quería hacerse ideas, sentía que la forma en como lo miraba era con algo de cariño, y eso simplemente era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado

Poco después volvieron al hotel después de haber disfrutado de un día juntos conociéndose un poco más, trivialidades como los insultos que Tony le dijo en español o Steve contándole que era alérgico al suavizante, cosas como estas que podrían parecer tonterías, para ellos no lo fueron y con eso era suficiente. Se prepararon para dormir, Steve decidió leer un libro en la cama y Tony terminaba de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse la pijama la cual no era más que un bóxer y la bata que Steve le había regalado, para cuando salió del baño, Steve se encontraba dormido, camino hacia él y le quito el libro y sonrió, lo observo durante unos segundos y no lo pensó se acercó y beso su mejilla y después beso sus labios

-pensé que estabas dormido

-y yo pensé que tú no besabas

-si bueno

-sí lo se

Steve se acercó a Tony y ahora fue él quien le beso en los labios, se separaron solo un poco y luego volvieron a besarse, con todas las ganas que habían tenido que aguantar, y que ahora por fin podían demostrar, Steve tomo la cara de Tony le acaricio las mejillas y volvió a besarlo, mientras Tony acariciaba el cabello de Steve, se besaron durante algunos minutos, disfrutando de esos besos y de las caricias que se daban mientras se besaban

De pronto Tony se vio recostado en la cama y con Steve sobre él besándolo nuevamente y el dejándole el camino libre a su boca, Steve dejo su boca, y dejo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, abrió la bata, para continuar dejando un camino de besos por su cuerpo.

La bata y el bóxer de Tony pronto se vieron lanzados lejos, al igual que el pantalón de Steve, todo esto mientras ambos se acariciaban y besaban el cuerpo del otro lo hicieron lento, sin prisas, disfrutando de ese momento, en esta ocasión siendo guiados no por la pasión y el deseo de las veces anteriores, en ese momento lo único que los dominaba eran los sentimientos que sin darse cuenta ni proponérselo habían crecidos entre los dos.

Steve beso a Tony tanto como quiso y Tony acaricio tanto como deseo, las penetraciones fueron lentas, profundas y cuando Tony estaba por llegar al orgasmo Steve le beso una vez más en la boca, Tony se corrió en su mano y él en el interior de Tony, se mantuvieron abrazados durante toda la noche mientras seguían repartiéndose caricias y besos, sintiéndose completos por primera vez, como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo, felices de haber hecho el amor porque eso es lo que habían hecho, no fue solo sexo, y ambos lo sabían, con esos pensamientos ambos durmieron, dejando que la calidez que los inundaba los arrullara y se llevara lejos los problemas, por ese momento solo eran ellos dos y nada más importaba, mañana las cosas serían distintas, pero ya verían que hacer con todo eso y que rumbo tomaría la vida de los dos ahora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo el fragmento de la canción que canta Tony es de Laura Pausini " A ella le debo mi amor" hay versión en italiano y en español, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla.


	6. CAPITULO 6

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tony despertó se encontró solo en la cama algo que no le extraño en lo más mínimo, ya que Steve solía despertar temprano, así que se levantó, tomo un bóxer y se colocó la bata, para después salir de la habitación, se encontró a Steve sentado desayunando, listo para ir a su oficina, camino hacia la mesa, Steve sonrío en cuanto lo vio, Tony tomo el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo, mientras Steve desayunaba

-en que piensas ahí solo desayunando?-fue la pregunta de Tony

-bueno, pensaba que esta será nuestra última noche juntos y te desharás de mí, eso pensaba-le respondió Steve

-pues déjeme decirle señor Rogers que usted ha sido bastante difícil de tratar

-claro que no, he sido bastante fácil

-sí, claro, eso dices

-entonces no lo fui-le pregunto Steve con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, no fuiste tan difícil 

Tony abrió el periódico para leer una de las secciones, mientras hacía eso Steve lo miro y verlo ahí sentado a un lado de él, con esa bata, leyendo el periódico, en la mesa mientras desayunaban le pareció una escena tan de pareja y al mismo tiempo observo el cambio de Tony en esa semana unos cuantos días bastaron para que Tony no se pareciera al chico que llego con él aquella noche, usando unos muy ajustados pantalones y playera, con botines y un poco de maquillaje, el cual estaba solo interesado en tener sexo, cobrar su dinero e irse, viéndolo detenidamente Tony no parecía para nada ese chico, así que lo que siguió a continuación, fue inevitable

-quiero seguir viéndote Tony-lo dijo, ni siquiera lo pensó simplemente quería seguir viendo a Tony, ante lo dicho, Tony levanto su vista del periódico para dirigirla hacia Steve y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro fue instantánea

-en serio

-si

-de veras quieres seguir viéndome?

-sí eso he dicho quiero seguir viéndote Tony

Escuchar eso, fue mágico, Steve quería verlo, seguir viéndolo, a él, que lo conoció de esa forma tan fea, y no es que se avergonzara de su trabajo, porque finalmente gracias a ese trabajo, es que vivía, pero eso no le quitaba lo feo y Steve quería seguir viéndolo, Tony inmediatamente comenzó a pensar, en que dejaría ese trabajo, quizás podría conseguir algo en una cafetería, o incluso pedirle una oportunidad a Nick para trabajar en el hotel, sabía que solo había terminado la secundaria, pero era listo aprendería rápido, conseguiría un trabajo en el que no tuviera que venderse, sería difícil al principio pero no importaba, se esforzaría aunque Steve vivía en Nueva York así que tendrían quizás que ponerse de acuerdo con cuando vendría a verlo o quizás él se mudaría a Nueva York, encontraría un departamento pequeño que pudiera pagar, le dolería dejar a Nat, aunque quizás Nat pudiera irse con él.

Los pensamientos de Tony iban a mil por hora, en un torrente de imágenes que cambiaban con rapidez, en segundos él ya tenía varias alternativas y posibles soluciones a su problema sin embargo estos fueron detenidos por Steve que volvió a hablar

-tendrás tu propio departamento, aquí, un auto, el que a ti te guste, una mensualidad y dejare instrucciones en la tienda para que te atiendan cada que quieras ir de compras, o si prefieres quedarte en el hotel no hay problema puedo arreglar eso también

La expresión de felicidad que se había pintado en el rostro de Tony desapareció apenas escucho lo que Steve estaba diciendo, cuando entendió lo que en realidad significaba ese “quiero seguir viéndote”, todos sus pensamientos, se detuvieron de inmediato y así como llegaron así de rápido se fueron, desaparecieron, dejándole un sabor amargo y un hueco en el pecho

-woow que buena oferta

-porque lo dices de esa forma

-no lo digo de ninguna forma en particular, es que en serio es una buena oferta, pero antes de que avancemos con tu relato, te importaría contestar una duda- Steve le siguió viendo a los ojos, lo que Tony entendió como un continua-y donde me dejaras el dinero cuando tengas ganas de verme, dejaras, los billetes en la cama, o ¿Dónde?

-Tony…

-en serio, me parece una duda razonable

-no tiene que ser así

-ah no y de qué forma va a ser

-lo haces sonar como algo…algo pues

-desagradable

-no, lo que intento decir es que la situación-Steve intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero le era difícil- lo que te propongo para nuestra situación es que

-oh “situación” porque no empezamos por llamar las cosas como son, por su nombre que te parece, no es una situación es una relación de jefe y empleado que incluirá sexo

-Tony no es así

-es así Steve

-el punto es que no vuelvas a la calle

-eso es solo geografía Steve, un león sigue siendo un león en un zoológico o en la sabana, un asesino sigue siéndolo en prisión o fuera de ella y yo sigo siendo un prostituto en el Hollywood Boulevard o en un bonito departamento, solo llámalo como lo que es, no temas herirme porque no lo harás, se cuál es mi lugar

Tony se levantó de la silla y camino al balcón, necesitaba respirar, tomar aire, porque estaba muy seguro que si no lo hacía no iba a aguantar, y su discurso de apenas unos segundos se vería estúpido cuando las lágrimas aparecieran, así que se paró en el balcón y respiro profundamente, supo que Steve estaba detrás de él

-sabes cuando era niño, mi padre solía castigarme, enviándome al ático, lo cual si soy honesto era muy frecuente, así que estaba tan acostumbrado a que situaciones así pasaran que solía tener ya libros y dulces escondidos ahí para pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que mi castigo terminara- Tony sonrió ante el recuerdo, de él de niño comiendo dulces – tenía un libro de cuentos de princesas había sido un regalo de mi madre, me encantaba leerlo aun cuando ya sabía todas las historias, mi padre lo odiaba porque eso no era de niños pero bueno eso es otra cosa, mi parte favorita de esas historias era cuando la princesa estaba en la torre y esperaba a ser rescatada y de pronto el príncipe aparecía, con su brillante armadura, su corcel y subía la alta torre y rescataba a la princesa, en mi mente soñaba que ese príncipe me salvaba a mí, pero sabes algo, en todos esos sueños el príncipe nunca me dijo ven te pondré un departamento y tendrás dinero, y de vez en cuando vendré a verte, jamás lo dijo

Steve estaba por contestarle a Tony, cuando se vio interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono, así que entro nuevamente y tomo la llamada, lo necesitaban en la oficina así que colgó y se giró nuevamente hacia el balcón donde Tony seguía

-debo irme me llamaron de la oficina y …

-si lo sé no puedes perder tiempo con estas cosas ve, debe ser importante

-no es así Tony

-si lo se

-dices eso pero sé que no lo crees

-eso no importa Steve lo creas o no, si entiendo que tienes que irte, que tienes asuntos que resolver que son más importantes que esta situación, vete- Steve tomo la mano de Tony para detenerlo

-escucha quiero que sepas que si escuche lo que has dicho, mírame, en serio te he escuchado, pero no puedo ofrecerte mas ahora esto es todo lo que puedo yo…

-lo entiendo Steve no te compliques, ni te sientas mal y créeme es un gran trato una oferta más que generosa para alguien como yo, sería tonto si me quejo,

-nunca te trate como prostituto Tony

Tony solo asintió, no respondió nada

-debo irme volveré y hablaremos sobre esto, de acuerdo?

-si

Steve tomo su portafolio y salió, apenas Tony escucho la puerta cerrarse, se giró al balcón y camino hasta poder ver la ciudad, ya que pronto no podría verla más, al menos no desde esa altura así que mejor tomar una foto en su mente de esa hermosa vista

-lo acabas de hacer Steve lo acabas de hacer- fue la respuesta de Tony para lo dicho por Steve, se quedó un rato más en el balcón y después entro, termino de desayunar, se bañó y arreglo, y entonces se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas, como bien lo había dicho Steve esa era su última noche ahí, así que mejor darse prisa, saco la ropa y comenzó a acomodar cuando recibió una llamada de la recepción

-si bueno

-joven Tony-era la voz de Nick del otro lado-hay una joven aquí que dice quiere verlo-escucho un intercambio de palabras y luego alguien hablo

-hola cariño, un par de días y ya te olvidaste de mí, que grosería la tuya, 

-Nat hola, ¿Qué ocurre?

-pues que este policía metiche no me deja subir

-no te preocupes bajo en seguida- Tony colgó y se dio prisa a bajar

Mientras tanto en la recepción Fury le pedía a la chica que no le quitara un ojo de encima a Natasha, la ropa que Natasha llevaba era mucho más reveladora que la que Tony usaba cuando llego al hotel la primera vez y si a esto le sumaban su forma de comportarse todo era mucho peor, una pareja de huéspedes que se encontraban ahí no podían dejar de verla y preguntarse cómo era posible que una chica así estuviera en un hotel como ese, Natasha sintió la mirada de esa pareja, así que se giró y los vio con burla

-$50 dólares abuelo y por $70 la vieja puede mirar, con $100 consigue un trio, aunque- Natasha hizo un cara de desagrado al ver a la esposa-no sea lo más agradable- la mujer evidentemente indignada, tomo la mano de su esposo y lo jalo para alejarse de ahí, aun así el marido voltio a verla y le sonrió haciéndole una seña de que le llamara a lo que Natasha comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, justo en el momento que Tony llegaba

-que es tan gracioso?

-la gente con sus prejuicios y por otro lado sus deseos pueriles-le dijo Natasha sonriendo algo que Tony no entendió, aun así le dijo que lo acompañara y se dirigieron a la alberca del hotel para hablar, escogieron un lugar donde sentarse y poder hablar

-uff bonito muy bonito todo esto, se nota que estamos lejos de casa, aunque tú te ves como si estuvieras en la tuya

-no digas tonterías

-no lo son

-mejor dime porque vienes hasta hoy te deje el dinero desde hace días

-bueno es que tuve problemas ¿sí?

-que problemas tuviste?

-pues uno que tú conoces

-Justin

-si así es, me estaba buscando, así que tuve que esconderme y luego hubo una pelea, detuvieron a Wanda y todo fue un desastre pero ya vine y tengo el dinero y ahora si podré quitarme de encima a Justin y sus acosos, que te diré que más que quererme a mí, te busca a ti

-si bueno, pues ni en sus más sucios sueños me tendrá el enfermo ese

-sí, ya lo creo y ahora menos, mírate te ves, muy bien

-lo crees

-sí, vestido así y caminando en este hotel ya no encajaras en Hollywood Boulevard, bueno en realidad nunca encajaste, si Justin te viera se muere, no te reconocería yo casi no lo hago al verte en la recepción, no quise abrasarte porque me dio miedo de arrugarte

-no seas tonta-Tony le sonrió y la abrazo- es fácil verse así, cuando tienes el dinero a tu disposición para comprar ropa de marca, zapatos y todo eso-le dijo Tony, con una mueca que intento ser una sonrisa, Natasha se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal y supo que si quería saber que pasaba tendría que preguntar ya que Tony jamás le diría nada, era parte de su tendencia a sabotearse y guardarse todo lo que le molestaba o le causaba dolor con tal de no molestar a los demás, así que bueno tendría que sacarle la información a la fuerza

-y bien que paso con esta aventura ¿Cuándo termina?

-hoy bueno mañana, hoy es la última noche

-mmjjm y la ropa ¿te la quedas?

-si toda

-y el pago ¿Cuándo será?

-ya me ha pagado, ya tengo el dinero conmigo

-eso es bueno y generoso creo

-sí, lo es, Steve me dijo que quería verme después, ya sabes cuando venga a la ciudad por trabajo y eso, que nos reunamos, me ofreció un departamento y otras cosas, pero creo que lo mejor es que esto termine aquí, la verdad es lo mejor-le dijo Tony con una cara llena de tristeza que Natasha descubrió

-hay no, conozco esa cara de dolor y esos ojos llorosos

-¿Qué? de que hablas

-de que hablo te enamoraste de él

-no es cierto

-claro que sí

-no, Natasha, no seas ridícula y fantaseosa yo no me enamore de él

\- ah no y entonces porque esa cara de tristeza, porque no aceptar la propuesta por demás buena que te ofreció, total es solo negocios, y te está ofreciendo un trabajo fijo, con un pago por demás bueno

-pues porque no, no quiero

-ves te enamoraste de él, por eso no aceptas

-que no, no seas necia, ¿Cómo podría? Sería un tonto si lo hiciera, como lo has dicho esto solo fue trabajo y el solo me ofreció un trabajo fijo con buena paga, pero no quiero aceptarlo, porque le estaría entregando mi libertad y que hemos dicho siempre, yo digo ¿Cuándo? Yo digo ¿Cómo?, yo digo ¿con quién?

-corta tu discurso de auto convencimiento, porque eso es lo que es, ¿lo besaste en la boca?

-y eso que tiene que ver

-lo que faltaba lo besaste

-bueno sí lo hice me pareció lindo hacerlo

-eres tonto, estúpido e idiota que no aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñe, desperdicie horas enseñándote que no hacer con un cliente y hay vas y haces justo lo que te dije que no hicieras

-no soy estúpido, solo quise hacerlo

-porque te enamoraste

-que no, bueno me gusta

-te gusta, claro que te gusta, es educado, guapo, joven, millonario, no es un perdedor

-olvidaste agregar, genio, playboy y filántropo

-jajaja muy gracioso, pero sabes a lo que me refiero no es un idiota como todos los que conocemos

-y porque crees que solo conocemos a esos idiotas, es por eso que sé que me romperá el corazón, no que intencionalmente lo quiera hacer pero él es él y yo soy bueno soy

-eso no lo sabes

-no pero es la verdad

-no seas tan negativo, si te pidió que te quedaras una semana y te ha tratado bien, y te quiere ver y ponerte un departamento es por algo, significa que vio algo en ti que le gusta

-eso no es suficiente, además sabes que con lo que somos a nosotros no nos pasan cosas así y si nos pasan terminan mal

-te repito no lo sabes, a la gente le pasa, se enamora quizás lo de ustedes funciona y son muy felices comprando cosas que se yo

-oh en serio y a quienes les pasa, dame un ejemplo de a alguien que le ocurrió, le paso a Mary

-oye no, lo de Mary fue un caso de consumo de drogas no compares.

-bien dame entonces un ejemplo

-bien déjame pensar

-nada verdad, porque no le ocurrió a nadie

-ay ya, no me presiones, lo tengo ceniputicienta-inmediatamente ambos estallaron en carcajadas-vez, tu también puedes tener tu final feliz, solo que sin caballo y sin catillo en su lugar habrá un auto y un departamento o una casa que se yo

-tonta

-bueno y que harás

-no lo sé Nat, no lo se

Lejos de ahí en la oficina de Steve, Howard Stark y su nieto Stephen se encontraban reunidos junto con Brock y otros empleados para dar termino al tema de la empresa de los Stark, la cual Howard había aceptado entregar a cambio claro de que quedara estipulado que sus empleados serian liquidados correctamente

-no se preocupe señor Stark considérelo hecho, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, sus trabajadores no tendrán de que preocuparse-decía Brock- ahora les pediré que pasemos a la hoja tres en la que si leen la parte…

-lo siento Brock me permites, me gustaría hablar con el señor Stark un momento a solas- eso definitivamente saco de balance a Brock

-pero Steve esto está casi listo

-Brock por favor, quiero hablar con el señor Stark, caballeros- dijo Steve dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes-si nos permiten por favor serán solo unos minutos- los presentes dirigieron se dieron miradas de confusión, para después mirar a Brock esperado una respuesta, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Steve- no lo vean a él, he dicho que nos permitan unos minutos, así que esperen afuera, no necesitan una autorización de Romlow para la orden que he dado

-claro que no Steve, es solo que están confundidos, solo eso-inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir

-también sal tú Brock

-¿Qué? disculpa de que hablas

-que esperes afuera, dije que quería hablar con él a solas

-bien, pero si me voy yo que este también salga-dijo Brock señalando a Stephen

\--Brock por favor

-está bien, esperare afuera-dijo Stephen levantándose de su asiento para salir

Una vez todos salieron y se quedaron solo Steve y Howard, Steve le sirvió café a Howard y cerro las persianas

-y bien que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo ahora-le dijo Howard

-sabe he estado pensando mucho esto, al principio era solo una duda y luego se convirtió en una idea muy ruidosa y justo ahora cuando estamos a punto de firmar es que me doy cuenta que esto no es una duda es una certeza

-no lo entiendo

-lo que quiero decir es que no quiero comprar su empresa señor Stark

-y entonces que es lo quiere?

-quiero ayudarlo, vera su empresa es débil en este momento y si no soy yo será alguien más quien quiera hacerse con ella, lo que le propongo es trabajar juntos, quiero invertir en ella, quiero ser su socio, de esta forma la empresa seguirá siendo suya, pero me encargare de que esto se arregle

-eso sería genial, pero y los contratos con la marina

-en realidad solo necesito llamar y les darán luz verde, solo hice que los detuvieran, en aquella cena que tuvimos usted dijo algo muy cierto, que yo solo quería poseer y nada más y poco después alguien me dijo que mi trabajo era igual al de alguien que roba un auto y vende las partes

-interesante opinión

-si lo sé, pero cierta, cuando era niño quería crear, construir y en el camino, abandone es sueño, así que viendo la situación de su empresa creo que es el momento de hacerlo, le seré honesto no tengo experiencia en eso, pero creo que…

-podremos aprender ambos Señor Rogers

-llámeme Steve, me es raro que me llame señor cuando mi edad es cercana a la de su nieto

-bien Steve, aprenderemos ambos, usted sobre crear, inventar e innovar y yo sobre invertir, y ganar

-me parece perfecto-le dijo Steve mientras estrechaba la mano de Howard-bien me parece que ya podemos dejar que los demás entren

Steve abrió la puerta y les pidió al resto que entraran, Brock fue el último en entrar

-Steve qué diablos está pasando, explícame

-nada, no pasa nada, anda entra acabalo-le dijo Steve sonriendo para salir de la sala de juntas cerrando la puerta, quedándose afuera para escuchar, cuando Brock llego a su asiento y vio que los contrato no tenían la firma de Steve y que este se había ido, la ira subió rápidamente en su cuerpo

-qué demonios es esto, ¿Por qué los contratos no están firmados?, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora-exigía Brock, Steve sonrió y fue entonces que se fue ya podía imaginar lo demás y sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantar a Brock

-cálmese abogado-le dijo Howard con una sonrisa-yo le explicare que ocurre, mi socio y yo decidimos que…

-espere, alto ahí “su socio” que socio de que habla

-si me deja terminar lo entenderá, mi socio el señor Rogers y yo decidimos que crearemos barcos para la marina, por el momento solo eso

-que? Es un chiste verdad, porque déjeme decirle que es de muy mal gusto

-no para nada, abogado esto no es un chiste, es la verdad, así que señores, debemos comenzar con el cambio de contratos uno en el que lo que se celebre sea la nueva asociación de industrias Stark con las empresas Rogers

-que estupidez esto es inconcebible-Brock estaba furioso, no espero más y salió de la sala de juntas, con la intensión de hablar con Steve, así que se dirigió a su oficina encontrando a Virginia en su escritorio

-donde esta Steve?

-no lo sé, salió

-MIRA VIRGINIA NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA, ¿DONDE ESTÁ?, TU SABES TODO, ASÍ QUE MÁS TE VALE QUE…

-más te vale a ti que te calmes y me hables de otra forma Romlow, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, esta no es tú casa en la que gritas y tú esposa corre a hacer lo que quieres, no te confundas, he dicho que Steve no está y no esta- Virginia se levantó de su escritorio para retirarse, dejando a Brock mucho más enojado.

“ _maldito y mil veces maldito, se iba a arrepentir esto le iba a salir muy caro a ese infeliz”_ ,

Esos eran los pensamientos de Brock , los cuales no cesaron aun cuando salió de la empresa, en su coche a toda velocidad

En otra parte en un parque Steve caminaba tranquilamente, buscando pensar en lo que había ocurrido ese día desde que abrió los ojos, hasta ahora, siguió caminando tranquilamente por el parque buscando despegar su mente y encontrar una solución a todo esto.

Tony se encontraba terminando de empacar, la ropa ya estaba en los paquetes doblada, y estos ya estaban listos para en cuanto tuviera que irse, estaba terminando de acomodar uno de los paquetes cuando tocaron a la puerta, dejo el paquete y abrió, encontrándose a quien menos se imaginaba Romlow

-hola tú-le dijo Brock

-hola

-esta Steve

-se supone que este contigo en la oficina o eso me dijo

-no, no lo está, de hecho cuando Steve estaba conmigo no dejaba ir negocios millonarios como el de hoy, de hecho creo que Steve esta contigo- sin esperar invitación Brock entro, por lo que Tony no tuvo de otra que cerrar la puerta-lo voy a esperar, te importa si lo espero

-no para nada, está bien-le dijo Tony mientras Brock caminaba al bar y se servía un trago, le hizo una seña a Tony para indicarle si gustaba uno-no gracias, Steve no debe tardar, regresara pronto a casa

-si bueno esto en realidad no es su casa, lo sabes verdad, y tú no eres su noviecito, eres nada, esto es solo el cuarto de un hotel en el que Steve ha estado jugando a la casita contigo, fingiendo que eres algo que bueno evidentemente nunca serás

-a que viniste, solo a eso?, porque si lo estas esperando para hablar de la empresa o lo que sea que tengas que hablar con él, te voy a pedir que lo esperes en el bar del hotel, pediré que le digan en cuanto llegue que lo esperas ahí, eso será lo mejor para todos

-mírate dando órdenes ¿Quién te crees que eres?, eres solo su empleado y te crees con la autoridad de hablarme así, solo porque te llevo a la ópera, y te compro ropa fina, solo porque le abres las piernas, te crees que eso te da poder o algún valor para hablarme así

-pues más del que tú tienes sí o al menos para Steve lo tengo

-mira prostituto de cuarta, tal vez seas un buen prostituto, pero solo eres eso no eres más, eres nada

-y aun así el me prefiere a mí, me imagino que para tu ego eso debe ser bueno, terrible

-que de que hablas?

-por favor, conozco a los de tu tipo, con una imagen intachable, casados, con una bella mujercita, encargada de su casa y de organizar fiestas, mientras él es un hombre intachable, pero en realidad tu y yo sabemos lo que eres- Tony se acercó hasta quedar cerca de Brock- o mejor dicho ambos sabemos lo que sientes, lo que deseas y anhelas pero que nunca tendrás

-que tantas estupideces dices

-lo que digo es que debe ser terrible vivir deseando, que el hombre para el cual has trabajado por tanto tiempo, por el que has sacrificado tanto, horas extras de trabajo y demás cosas, no te vea más que como su confiable abogado

-no se dé que hablas?

-en serio no sabes, tú intriga el día del partido de Polo, te acercaste a decirme que Steve te había dicho a que me dedicaba

-y era cierto

-sí, pero porque tú lo hostigaste hasta que tuvo que decírtelo y el que fueras a ofrecerme el acostarme contigo porque según tú Steve te lo propuso

-nunca dije eso

-pero lo diste a entender, y lo que le dijiste a él porque no te conformaste con decirme eso, le dijiste que yo me estaba ¿qué entendiendo con Stephen? claro tuviste que disfrazarlo con eso de espía industrial

-pues sigo creyendo que lo eres después de lo de hoy

-por favor, debiste ver tu cara, el resto del evento no podías evitar sonreír, pero más que eso, la forma en la que le hablabas, en la que te le acercabas, como lo tocabas, la verdad está en los detalles, aunque si soy honesto todo tu patético despliegue de seducción me dio risa, Steve no entendió tus indirectas para nada, y supongo que a sí, ha sido siempre que triste, te esforzaste tanto en esa intriga y de nada te sirvió-le sonrió Tony con prepotencia, listo para dar el golpe final- ¿porque que crees? lo único que conseguiste con eso, fue que esa noche al llegar tuviéramos sexo toda la noche, él prefiere besarme a mí, acariciarme a mí, hacerme el amor a mí, prefiere a este prostituto que a ti

Eso fue todo, Brock se le fue encima a Tony y lo abofeteo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Tony al piso

-ya veremos si después de verte cogiendo conmigo en su habitación le dan ganas de verte otra vez-Brock se puso encima de Tony intentando quitarle la ropa, sin embargo Tony comenzó a pelear a intentar quitárselo de encima, pero la estatura y fuerza de Brock le jugaba en contra, así que hizo lo segundo que podría salvarlo gritar

-SUÉLTAME, QUÍTATE, NO ME TOQUES, QUÍTATE, ME DAS ASCO

-cállate, deja de moverte

-NO ME TOQUES, AYÚDENME

-para de gritar será peor para ti, como te sigas resistiendo

-MALDITO SUÉLTAME, QUÍTATE…

En esos momentos Steve llegaba a la habitación su sorpresa fue encontrar a Tony en el piso, gritando desesperadamente que lo soltaran y a Brock encima de él intentando violarlo, fueron segundos, lo que tardó en reaccionar, sintió la furia subir por su cuerpo, así que se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba, tomo a Brock con fuerza y lo quito de Tony

-qué demonios te pasa-le dijo, mientras levantaba a Tony y le veía el golpe en la mejilla-como te atreves a tocarlo, lárgate de aquí antes de que me olvide de quien eres

-quien soy, no soy nadie

-que te largues te digo, no quiero lastimarte

-ya lo hiciste y no tienes idea de cuánto me has lastimado, date cuenta este no es más que un asqueroso prostituto Steve -apenas termino de decir eso y Steve ya le había golpeado, rompiéndole la nariz, Brock se levantó- ¿porque Steve? dime porque yo he estado para ti siempre te he dado 10 años de mi vida y tú te vas con él

-que estupidez, esas son estupideces no lo hiciste por mí, lo hiciste por ti, te hice un hombre rico y tu hacías lo que te deba la gana, ordenabas y mandabas, como si fueras el dueño, ahora lárgate, no quiero verte, lárgate

Brock tomo sus cosas y salió, pese a todo Tony que había permanecido callado sintió lastima, no había sido por dinero, por lo que Brock se había quedado y él lo sabía, pero al parecer Steve no, viéndolo irse Tony pensó que quizás estaba viendo su futuro en algunos años o meses con Steve, ese hombre así le desagradara, le había dado tanto de su vida, sacrifico cosas por seguir al lado de Steve y ¿para que? si Steve nunca entendió ni siquiera lo noto, tristeza y dolor eso era lo que predominaba en su ser ahora, Steve se acercó a él y le tomo del rostro acaricio donde recibió el golpe y al ver la mueca de dolor de Tony se alejó para ir por hielos

-siéntate, vamos a ponerte algo en ese golpe antes de que empeore

Tony no dijo nada solo camino hasta sentarse en el sillón, Steve regreso con hielo y procedió a colocarlo en la zona afectada

-dime una cosa ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente para que estuviera tan molesto?-fue la pregunta de Tony

-bueno creo que le molesto el hecho de que no compre la empresa del señor Stark

-en serio ¿y porque?, estabas muy decidido

-bueno, tenías razón el señor Stark me agrada

-ves te lo dije

-pero también tú influiste en eso

-yo y yo ¿Por qué?

-dijiste que hacía lo mismo que robar un auto, dividía las piezas y lo vendía

-no era en serio, además que se yo de negocios

-no me molesta que lo dijeras, creo que necesitaba que alguien lo dijera tal y como tú lo hiciste, no hacia lo que me gustaba, siempre quise construir edificios, o que se yo algo, y no lo estaba haciendo ahora que me he asociado con la empresa de Howard Stark podre hacerlo

-y entonces ¿Qué? ibas a despedir a Rowlow

-no, el seguiría como mi abogado, en realidad no entiendo la razón de su enojo si te soy honesto y menos entiendo por qué hizo esto

-¿es en serio?, no lo sabes

-no, pero me agrada haber llegado a tiempo, ¿sabes? pensaba ir a la cafetería a la que fuimos y traerte el pastel de chocolate que te gusto, pero cambie de parecer a último momento y vine directo a casa, y me alegra haberlo hecho, para evitar que Brock te lastimara, eso jamás me lo habría perdonado-le dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la cara de Tony con suavidad.

Steve era bueno, Steve era dulce, Steve lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, así que sin pensarlo demasiado Tony se acercó y beso a Steve, acción que inmediatamente fue correspondida, Tony se sentó sobre Steve y siguieron besándose, hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbar, primero fue la playera de Tony y después el saco de Steve, cuando los botones de la camisa volaron por la fuerza con que Tony uso para abrirla, fue la señal para que Steve se pusiera de pie sin soltar a Tony y cargándole llegaran a la habitación donde el resto de la ropa desapareció y el lugar se llenara de los sonidos de sus cuerpos al encontrarse, de gemidos, de besos y de palabras de afecto, hicieron el amor.

Tony pensando en que probablemente estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero lo prefería así, por lo que dejo su parte racional lejos y se dejó llevar, solo por lo que sentía y quería

Acostados en la cama, repartiéndose caricias, con Tony acostado sobre Steve, mientras este se entretenía acariciando la espalda de Tony, permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Tony lo rompió

-en serio no sabes porque Romlow hizo esto?

-¿quieres hablar de Brock en estos momentos?, porque la verdad yo no

-es solo que no creo que no lo sepas

-pues no lo sé, no entiendo su actuar, ni su enojo, no entiendo, él seguiría en su puesto, no me explico su enojo, por lo de Stark

-no fue por lo de tu asociación con Stark

-¿entonces?

-está enamorado de ti o le gustas por lo menos

-¿Qué? no eso es imposible, está casado

-tú lo estuviste

-no pero él no es…

-¿qué gay o bisexual?

-sí exactamente, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-los detalles, si observas con cuidado te das cuenta de cosas que los demás no ven pero que siempre han estado ahí, calladas, silenciosas, creciendo sin que se den cuenta, justo como lo que Romlow sentía, se lo dije cuando vino él no lo negó, solo se enojó por las cosas que le dije y bueno todo termino como lo viste

-es, que es…no lo creo, nunca dijo nada, y yo no note nada

-porque eres muy denso y como él no te gustaba no viste más nada con él, además está el tema de su esposa, supongo que eso también influyo

-lo considere un amigo, lo conozco de años, conoció a las personas con las que salí, conoció a Bucky, fuimos a reuniones los cuatro

-y nunca notaste nada raro en su trato contigo?, como el que siempre te estaba acaparando, y no quería que nadie se te acercara y si te veía con alguien más te alejaba de ellos

-como sabes eso?

-porque eso hiso en el evento ese de Polo, desde que te vio, en serio no lo notaste

-no

-ves muy denso

-yo jamás hice algo para alentar esos sentimientos

-escucha no porque a ti no te guste alguien significa que a los demás tu no le vas a gustar, y eso hará que quieran tu atención aun si tu no haces algo para que piensen que deben hacerlo, así funciona todo

-diablos, pero… por eso dijo todo eso de ti y el nieto de Stark, y también cuando se enojó porque iríamos a la ópera, o cuando deje a Bucky en Nueva York y él se alegró y…

-oh ya entendiste, eres muy listo para los negocios pero un tonto para los sentimientos

-que locura-dijo Steve

-si mucha

Tony hizo el intento de moverse, pero Steve lo abrazo impidiendo que lo hiciera

-quédate así

-te vas a cansar

-no lo hare, quédate así-Tony le hizo caso y no intento moverse, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Steve seguía entretenido, acariciando la espalda de Tony, pasado un rato, la respiración de Steve se hiso lenta, lo que le dio a entender a Tony que Steve se había dormido, levanto la cabeza y lo vio, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su expresión era de calma, lo observo tanto como quiso, memorizo cada parte de su rostro, y se quedó un momento más ahí, hasta que considero que Steve ya estaba muy dormido, lentamente comenzó a moverse, escucho a Steve decir algo, pero no entendió que fue lo que dijo ya que había sido apenas un susurro, se colocó la bata, y salió de la cama, tomo la ropa que llevaba antes puesta, y se vistió, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a escribir, una vez termino, tomo la hoja la doblo y la coloco en un sobre el cual puso en la mesa de noche de Steve, se colocó una chamarra, tomo las cosas que ya tenía empacadas y giro para ver una última vez a Steve, eso era lo mejor, ver a Rumlow solo le mostro lo que le ocurriría a él cuando Steve encontrara a alguien de quien se enamorara el sería hecho a un lado, y sería peor, al menos así, se llevaría un bonito recuerdo de lo que paso y vivió con Steve, sin perder más tiempo Tony abrió la puerta y la cerro despacio, entro al ascensor y se fue.

Quizás la decisión de Tony habría cambiado si hubiera escuchado lo que Steve dijo mientras dormía.

_Quédate, Te Quiero_

Sin embargo no lo hizo, la sorpresa con la que Steve se encontraría en la mañana al despertar sería una muy desagradable y dolorosa, el tiempo comprado había terminado y la cenicienta había huido del baile, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué haría el príncipe.

Pues bueno primero que nada el giro inesperado de la historia creo es evidente, y habrá quien diga ¿pero o sea cómo?, pues bien la reacción de Phil en cuanto a Viivian y su enojo porque Edward andaba con ella y todo lo demás me parecía extraño, si, no compro la empresa pero finalmente el seguiría trabando y ganando dinero, su enojo era injustificado así que básicamente por eso es que decidí darle ese giro al personaje, y también porque servía para ponerle más drama, les dejo el link de wattpad y nos vemos en la próxima actualización


	7. CAPITULO 8

Cuando Tony salió del ascensor y camino con dirección a la salida, vio a Fury el cual parecía estar tratando por no decir regañando a uno de los empleados por algún tema del hotel, así que se dirigió a él para despedirse, en cuanto Fury, vio a Tony despidió al empleado con el que hablaba y se giró para darle toda su atención.

-joven Tony ocurre algo?

-pues si me voy, pero quería despedirme de usted antes-le dijo Tony mientras le tendía la mano

-creí que se quedaría más tiempo con nosotros o por lo menos que se iría mañana con el señor Rogers

-vamos Nick, tu y yo sabemos que eso no ocurre, no vivimos en un sueño aunque nos gustaría que así fuera

Fury solo pudo sonreírle a Tony con afecto

-bueno, como te decía me despido, gracias, por todo, por la ayuda que me brindo y lamento haberle causado problemas

-no se preocupe, fue un placer tenerlo aquí y si algún día necesita ayuda, no dude en venir joven, lo digo en serio-le sonrió Fury

-gracias lo tendré presente

-ahora bien tiene en que irse

-no, pero quizás me puedan pedir un taxi, abusando de tu amabilidad

-eso no va a ser necesario-le hizo una señal a Denis el joven botones encargado del ascensor- pide que alisten la limusina y lleva los paquetes del joven, lo llevaran a donde usted les indique

Tony volvió a sonreír y en esta ocasión abrazo a Fury

-gracias Nick, nunca cambies

-no olvide lo que le he dicho sin necesita ayuda, no dude en llamar o venga a buscarme, tome-le dijo Fury mientras le entregaba a Tony una tarjeta- aquí está mi numero por si necesita algo, que tenga buen viaje y suerte

Tony tomo la tarjeta y solo asintió

-despídame de María y dele las gracias por su ayuda

-así lo hare

Sin perder más tiempo Tony camino a la salida donde la limusina ya lo esperaba al igual que Denis que le abrió la puerta

-adiós joven Tony-le dijo el muchacho

-adiós Denis, suerte y gracias por todo- Tony entro a la limusina y le dio las indicaciones al chofer, se giró una única vez para ver el hotel quedarse atrás e inmediatamente se acomodó en su lugar, mientras se repetía una mil veces, las mismas palabras desde que salió de la habitación.

_Así está bien…así es como debe ser… es lo mejor…así está bien_

El trayecto le pareció tan corto, cuando se vio afuera del edificio de departamentos, el chofer le ayudo a sacar los paquetes, para después entrar al edificio y subir los escalones hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con Natasha, saco la llave y abrió, se encontró a Natasha profundamente dormida, sin embargo una vez cerro y la puerta y comenzó a poner los paquetes en lo que pretendía ser la sala, Natasha despertó

-estúpido y terco

-disculpa

-no, no te disculpo, no te dije que tenías al alcance de tus manos tú _“y vivieron felices”_

-no hay un _“y vivieron felices”,_ además te dije que eso no iba a funcionar y que no, podía porque…

-porque eres idiota, porque más, ese sujeto al cual no conozco, pero estoy segura es decente y bueno, te trato bien, fue amable, te pago, te regalo ropa y te ofrecía sacarte de esto-le dijo Natasha mientras señalaba a su alrededor el departamento

-no, podía quedarme no

-haber…haber-le dijo Natasha mientras se acomodaba el cabello y se ponía la mano el frente mientras respiraba profundamente-¿qué fue lo que me dijiste aquella noche en el bar, la noche que lo conociste?, me dijiste y repito tus palabras _“acaso no quieres salir de aquí”,_ no me dijiste eso-le pregunto Natasha

-sí, si lo dije

-y entonces, esta era tu oportunidad de salir de esto

-no así

-así como?

-así

-explícate, porque no te entiendo

-no quiero esa oportunidad de salir de aquí sí es que el me pague

-él te lo ofreció, no fue como si tú se lo pidieras

-pero es humillante

-que es humillante?

-que me pague, que me compre un auto y me ponga un departamento y deje instrucciones en tiendas para que me atiendan

-eso te parece humillante?

-lo es

-¿y seguramente lo que hacías antes no era humillante?, porque hasta donde recuerdo, uno de esos sujetos asquerosos te insulto mientras tenia sexo contigo, y recuerdo que lloraste, dime Tony eso no fue humillante

-eso fue distinto

-porque?

-pues ¿Por qué? yo pensé, yo creí que él me querría a mí, y entonces no habría necesidad el que me pagara, yo tontamente pensé que tendríamos algo, ya sabes cómo la gente normal

-ay Tony

-ya se soy un idiota, un estúpido tal y como lo has dicho

-no eres nada de eso, simplemente te enamoraste de ese sujeto

Las lágrimas que Tony había estado aguantando desde que Steve le dijo lo del departamento en la mañana, terminaron por salir e inmediatamente Natasha lo abrazo y jalo a la cama, donde Tony puso la cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga y esta le acariciaba el cabello

-llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, todo va a estar bien Tony

-nada va a estar bien, no lo volveré a ver

-eso no lo sabes

-no lo sé pero es lo lógico

-oye, porque no hablaste con él, porque no le explicaste lo que sentías

-lo hice

-y que te dijo?

-dijo _“¿cuándo vuelva de la oficina, volveremos a hablar de esto te lo prometo?”_

-y entonces

-no hubo tiempo, su amigo abogado, enamorado de él en secreto llego, me pego se me hecho encima, entonces Steve llego, lo golpeo, lo hecho y luego me puso hielo en el golpe, una cosa llevo a la otra y no hubo tiempo

-haber déjame ver si entiendo, es hombre Steve te defendió de uno de sus amigos, no solo eso lo golpeo, lo hecho, cuido de ti y se acostaron y tú decides irte y me dices _“es lo mejor”_

-sí

-muy bien creo que te has adelantado, eso es lo que creo

-quizás, pero no quiero que me pace lo mismo que a Brock

-¿Quién es Brock?

-el sujeto que me ataco, él le dio su vida a Steve porque lo quería y él no se dio cuenta, así que nunca hubo nada, aun así el se quedo y ahora lo ha sacado de su vida, no quiero eso

-No puedes basar tu vida en decisiones y en experiencias de otros, quizás lo de ellos es distinto a lo que ustedes tendrían

-sería peor, por mi origen y la forma en la que me conoció, algún día podría pesarle mi pasado y hacerme a un lado, al final soy yo quien saldrá lastimado, es mejor así, además, quiero mas Nat, estoy cansado de conformarme de aceptar lo que me quieren dar y no exigir lo que quiero, quiero más y si acepto lo que Steve me propone, me estoy conformando con menos, no quiero eso, esta semana, me ha servido, para que él yo, que llego a esta ciudad lleno de ilusiones con sueños que cumplir y al cual mantuvo oculto y hecho a un lado, regresara y me niego a dejarlo de lado, no puedo, quiero mas

-insisto te adelantaste, no sabes si eso te va a pasar a ti pero bueno, ya veremos que harás mañana, ahora, si quieres seguir llorando hazlo y mañana, nada de llorar de acuerdo-le dijo Natasha mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello 

En otro lugar, lejos del departamento de Tony, Steve despertaba al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tony sobre él y al estirar su brazo para pegarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, solo encontró la soledad de la cama, se levantó de inmediato, sentándose, dirigió su vista al baño y al no ver luz salir del baño y girar su cabeza y ver que todo permanecía a oscuras, se apresuró a levantarse, salió de la recamara a la pequeña sala y fue evidente ver que los paquetes que contenían las cosas que eran de Tony ya no estaban, regreso a la recamara a ponerse algo, quizás aun lo alcanzaba, no debía tener tanto de haberse ido, como pudo quedarse tan dormido como para no sentir que Tony se iba, idiota, se repetía Steve, volteo a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche marcaba cuarto para las 6:00, fue hasta entonces cuando vio la carta que Tony había dejado, en la mesa de noche, tomo el sobre y procedió a leer la carta

_Lamento mucho irme de este modo, sobre todo porque has sido tan amable conmigo_

_y no lo digo por los regalos y el pago, lo fuiste desde el inicio, desde que me_

_subiste a tú auto, fuiste bueno, me trataste como hacía mucho_

_no lo hacían como una persona y no solo como un pedazo de carne,_

_el trato que me has ofrecido, es bueno, es muy bueno más de_

_lo que puedo pedir, estaría loco si dijera que_

_no lo es, pero no puedo aceptarlo, sabes hay una cosa que_

_he aprendido con los años y es que solo se necesita_

_de una persona, de un momento para_

_cambiar tu perspectiva y colorear tu pensamiento_

_y hacer que te hagas preguntas más difíciles sobre ti mismo_

_sobre lo que quieres, y a dónde quieres llegar y tú_

_has sido esa persona, me has hecho_

_replantear todo lo que he hecho y lo_

_que en verdad quiero, te lo dije una vez_

_no siempre fui esto y es por eso mismo_

_que no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces_

_y tampoco puedo pedir ni exigir que me ofrezcas_

_lo que yo quiero, no funciona así, no voy_

_a mentirte me aterra un poco la decisión_

_que he tomado respecto a mi fututo, pero_

_según lo veo me puedo quedar sin hacer_

_nada y seguir con miedo al cambio o bien dar un paso hacia adelante_

_en busca de lo desconocido, de aquello_

_que creo será brillante y mejor, así que_

_elijo dar un paso adelante, elijo cambiar._

_Gracias por todo, quizás nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo_

_lo estaré esperando, pero hasta que ese momento_

_llegue, quiero que sepas, que me esforzare_

_Por ser más._

_Tony_

Termino de leer la carta, la doblo y volvió a guardarla en el sobre, ¿Qué hacer?, Tony era claro respecto a lo que quería, sin embargo no le estaba exigiendo nada, ni lo culpaba de nada, simplemente, no podía quedarse con lo que se le ofrecía, Steve estaba acostumbrado a que sus parejas lo dejaran, le era tan común que incluso se creía un experto en el tema del rompimiento, hacia una semana Bucky lo había dejado por teléfono, culpándolo por su decisión, por su falta de interés en la relación y demás cosas que estaba seguro eran ciertas, su ex esposa había hecho lo mismo, Peggy también lo hizo y así una larga lista de personas con las que estuvo lo dejaron por esas mismas razones, su incapacidad a comprometerse a dar más de sí, en la relación, y su respuesta ante eso siempre había sido, que si no estaban a gusto se fueran, no se interpondría para que buscaran su felicidad, entonces porque si estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, esta despedida, esta partida, dolía mas que las otras, quizás porque Tony en ningún momento lo culpo o le reprocho como lo hicieran sus anteriores parejas, simplemente se fue, deseándole lo mejor, partio en busca de más y ya que él no podía darle ese mas, él iría a buscarlo, le dolía, este no era el final que buscaba, ni siquiera quería que hubiera un final, pero ya era tarde, no había nada que hacer Tony se había ido y no había vuelta atrás.

Le fue imposible dormir, así que simplemente se levanto fue al baño a bañarse, y se preparó para iniciar su día aún quedaban algunas cosas que terminar en la oficina, una de ellas el tema de Brock, así que pidió el servicio a la habitación, termino de vestirse y una vez llegaron con su pedido, desayuno, no disfruto de la comida, simplemente realizo la acción en automático, una vez listo se dirigió a su oficina, donde fue recibido por Virginia, informándole cual era la agenda para el medio día ya que su vuelo saldría por la tarde

-Virginia

-sí, señor

-Brock no ha venido

-no aun no llega, necesita que lo llame

-no, en cuanto llegue, si es que viene, avísame

-de acuerdo

-y necesito, que prepares su liquidación, por favor

-como usted diga- Si Virginia se asombró por lo que le dijo no lo demostró, salió de su oficina y comenzó a hacer lo que le pidió, el siguió ultimando detalles, estaba casi por irse, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-adelante

-señor, Rumlow está aquí y quiere verlo, lo hago pasar

-por favor hazlo pasar y no me pases llamadas

-está bien-Virginia dio media vuelta y la escucho hablar con Brock- dice que pases

Steve se acomodó en su silla y respiro profundamente, para enfrentar a Rumlow, segundos después Brock entraba a la oficina

-siéntate-le invito Steve, cosa que Brock acepto y tomo asiento frente a Steve- creo que después de los acontecimientos de ayer, no es sano, que nuestra relación laboral continúe, toma-le dijo Steve, entregándole un cheque a Brock- es tu liquidación por los años que diste tus servicios, en esta empresa, revísala si hay algún problema con la cantidad dímelo, para que Virginia lo arregle-le dijo Steve

-y así arreglas todo ¿verdad? eso crees

-por favor Brock

-estoy seguro que la cantidad es la correcta, pero déjame decirte que con este dinero no arreglas nada Steve, no soy ese chico al que solo le importa esto-le dijo Brock señalándole el cheque

-no quiero discutir mas Brock, deja a Tony fuera de esto, ¿quieres? Él no hizo nada, así que tratemos que esto termine de la mejor forma

Brock no dijo nada, solo lo miro por unos minutos hasta que finalmente hablo

-ya lo sabes ¿verdad?, por supuesto que lo sabes, te lo dijo

-sí ya lo sé

-bien, eso facilita las cosas y así dejamos de fingir-le dijo Brock con una sonrisa que fue solo una mueca- ¿Por qué?

-a que te refieres

-¿porque él? y antes de que te enojes déjame terminar, voy a hacer a un lado a lo que se dedica, así que reformulo la pregunta ¿Por qué si viste a un desconocido que solo te dio indicaciones? o eso fue lo que dijiste o era mentira

-no fue mentira

-bien ¿Por qué si lo viste a él y a mí no? Estuve a tu lado diez años Steve, hice todo lo que creí te haría feliz, dedique mi vida a ti y tú nunca me viste, sabes lo frustrante y molesto que es, ver que otros conseguían más sin tener que trabajar para que los notaras

-supongo que ese es el punto no se tiene que hacer todo para complacer a alguien simplemente estar ahí, no querer ser algo que no se es para agradar, además eras mi amigo, mi abogado, mi empleado, conocía a tu esposa, ¿cómo piensas que me iba a imaginar lo que sentías?

-hubiera hecho alguna diferencia el que Sharon no existiera?

-no lo sé, no puedo responder algo que no ocurrió

-claro, ¿sabes que me molesta? Pude aguantar el que no me vieras, de hecho lo acepte y me conforme con ser tu amigo ser alguien cercano a ti, me conforme con eso, pero lo que no acepto es que hicieras y dejaras todo lo que dejaste por un chico como Anthony-le dijo Brock con odio

-no empieces Brock

-no, escucha, no importan las razones por las que llego a ser eso, no me interesa, hubiera aceptado de hecho acepte tu relación con James incluso te ayude a escoger regalos para él, pero Anthony eso es algo que no entiendo

-no tienes que entenderlo, no necesito que lo entiendas ni tú ni los demás

-vaya o sea que simplemente nunca tuve oportunidad es eso, pensé que al menos participa en el juego y resulta que ni siquiera forma parte del juego

-Brock…

-bien bueno, supongo entonces que no tiene caso que esta conversación continúe, no te detengo más, adiós Steve- se puso de pie y camino a la puerta

-adiós Brock- Brock abrió la puerta listo para irse, pero la voz de Steve lo detuvo- lamento mucho haberte herido, no fue mi intención hacerlo, lo siento-Brock sonrió y no fue una sonrisa de burla o de odio fue una autentica sonrisa, solo movió su cabeza indicándole que aceptaba sus disculpas, para después salir e irse, minutos después Steve tomo su portafolio y salió de la oficina rumbo al hotel para tomar sus maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto, una vez sus cosas fueron bajadas, Steve se dispuso a bajar a la recepción se paró en la entrada de la habitación y dio una última mirada que lo hizo feliz durante esa semana, cerró la puerta y se fue.

En la recepción fue Fury quien lo atendió

-su cuenta esta lista señor Rogers-le dijo Fury mientras le entregaba la cuenta

-gracias

-hay alguna cosa más en la que pueda ayudarle

-sí, necesito que entreguen esto a la joyería, les dije que lo tomaría como prueba-le dijo Steve mientras le entregaba el estuche

-puedo ver?-pregunto Fury

-claro no hay problema-Fury abrió el estuche y ahí dentro el reloj que Tony había usado

-es una hermosa pieza, única en verdad, debió ser difícil tener que dejarlo ir-le dijo Fury con segundas intenciones en su comentario-no se preocupe me ocupare de avisar a la joyería para que hoy vengan por él, no tenga pendiente

-gracias

-el chofer ya lo espera en la limusina señor Rogers, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle al chofer que también llevara al joven Tony a su casa – Steve que había permanecido con la mirada gacha, observando el estuche del reloj, levanto rápidamente la cabeza para ver a Fury, el cual le sonrió, Steve no dijo nada, le extendió la mano a Fury y se despedido, subió a la limusina y escucho al chofer decirle que el tráfico no era mucho así que llegarían con tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Tony y Natasha una decisión se había tomado.

-San Francisco no es tan bonito, hace frio, el clima no es cálido, como aquí, no está el bar de Phil ni cafeterías que te gusten

-bueno me abrigare y supongo que también hay bares y cafeterías en San Francisco

-mmmm si tú lo dices-le dijo Natasha con una mueca de tristeza

-en serio no te quieres ir conmigo

-y dejar todo esto que te he enumerado, no…bueno no por ahora, pero si cambio de opinión, te avisare, espero que si es así la propuesta siga en pie aun

-claro que seguirá

-y bueno dime que vas a hacer allá

-bueno, buscare un trabajo, seguir estudiando, no era un mal estudiante, sacaba buenas calificaciones ¿sabes?

-si me imagino que sí, pero oye todo eso lo puedes hacer aquí, no tienes que irte a otra ciudad para eso

-si lo sé, pero quiero comenzar de cero, lejos de esto, así que por eso me voy

-bien como digas

-ven aquí-le dijo Tony a Natasha para que se acercara, saco dinero que previamente había separado y lo coloco en la chamarra de Natasha-toma esto

-¿Qué, no cómo crees?

-considéralo una beca del programa Steve Rogers, porque creemos que tienes mucho potencial Natasha Romanoff

-en serio lo crees? Que yo tengo potencial

-por supuesto que sí, y que nadie se atreva a decirte lo contrario, grábate eso te mereces mas mucho más-Tony y Natasha se abrazaron

-a qué hora sale tu autobús

-en una hora, mi taxi ya no debe tardar

-bien me voy antes, no me gustan las despedidas y no quiero llorar, además voy a ir a ayudar a Wanda para que traiga sus cosas

Natasha no dijo nada más y salió del departamento, Tony termino de empacar sus cosas, tomo su maleta abrió la puerta y vio por última vez el departamento, para después cerrar la puerta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras y salir a la calle, pocos minutos después su taxi llego, el chofer bajo y abrió el maletero y Tony metió su maleta, vio una vez más el edificio y subió al taxi.

A unos metros de ahí, Steve veía irse a ese taxi con Tony en él, pensó en bajar, detener a Tony, tenía planeado toda una escena dramática, llena de clichés pero al ver a Tony salir con esa maleta y verlo ver por última vez ese edificio, lleno de decisión, recordó la historia que su madre solía contarle aquella de:

_“una princesa que se enamoraba de un soldado y al ser descubierto su romance por su padre el joven soldado, fue hecho prisionero y llevado a un especie de coliseo, donde lo pusieron frente a dos puertas detrás de una de ellas había una joven dama hermosa, de buena posición, en la otra puerta un tigre, el joven debía elegir que puerta abrir y entonces sería el destino el que decidiría, pero la princesa había logrado averiguar en qué puerta estaba la dama y en cual el tigre, si escogía la de la dama el soldado seria obligado a casarse con la dama, viviría, tendría una vida y sería feliz pero lejos de la princesa, si escogía la otra puerta el joven moriría amándola solo a ella, el momento llego y la joven señalo la puerta”_

Ahí terminaba la historia, recordó que cuando él era niño le dijo a su madre que la princesa había escogido la puerta del tigre porque eso es lo que él haría, pero ahora recordando ese cuento y viendo a Tony listo para irse y el dispuesto a bajar y detenerlo entendió y tuvo la certeza que la princesa escogió la puerta de la dama.

Había sido una semana, y eso fue suficiente para querer a Tony sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los demás, y era por eso que supo debía dejarlo irse, Tony había sido muy claro en su carta, quería más y era necesario que Tony se alejara de todo esto, incluido él, así que lo vio irse, en busca de es más que Tony merecía, porque al igual que en la historia, no se trata de ver solo tu felicidad sino también la del otro, cuando amas a alguien lo dejas ir, deseando la felicidad de esa persona aun si esa felicidad no es contigo o por lo menos no por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia a la que Steve hace referencia es la que lleva por título “La Dama o el Tigre” de Frank R. Stockton, por si les interesa leer completa la historia.


	8. CAPITULO 9

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor consejero, el mejor amigo, el mejor maestro, la mejor cura, o al menos eso es lo que Tony había escuchado de su madre siempre y ahora lejos de la casa de sus padres que una vez fue su hogar, alejado de Los Ángeles y de sus malos momentos vividos ahí comenzaba a creer en las palabras de su madre, de acuerdo debía ser justo, no todo había sido malo en L.A su amistad con Natasha era una de las cosas buenas, Nick fue otra y en definitiva Steve él fue la mejor, al principio de su llegada a San Francisco trato de pensar lo menos posible en Steve y se enfocó en buscar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo, consiguió un lugar pequeño y no tan malo donde vivir y encontró trabajo en una pequeña tienda, no era mucho pero podría mantenerse, entre su trabajo y su adaptación en su nuevo hogar no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Steve, las llamadas con Nat eran casi diarias durando horas al teléfono, por lo que había hablado con ella había dejado también de venderse, había conseguido un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante con lo que podía pagar las cuentas y también había comenzado a tomar clases de belleza o algo así le dijo, Wanda seguía viviendo con ella y le ayudaba con los gastos así que no estaban mal.

Había también hablado con Nick para avisarle sobre su cambio de ciudad y de su nuevo trabajo, lo felicito y le deseo suerte, y le repitió que si volvía de visita lo fuera a ver, otro cambio que le mantuvo ocupado fue el tema retomar sus estudios, busco opciones para seguir estudiando, las universidades eran costosas y era algo que no podía permitirse, sin embargo averiguo de cursos en línea que eran un poco más accesibles y que al ser en línea podría acomodar de acuerdo a sus horarios, así que comenzó con eso, si bien no era la universidad como él hubiera querido, los cursos eran buenos y tenían certificación así que tendrían valor curricular así que había comenzado con un curso sobre sistemas, le estaba lleno bien con eso, los días comenzaron a pasar entre el trabajo en la tienda, sus cursos en línea y sus llamadas con Nat, trabajos que tenía que hacer de los cursos, no tenía tiempo para pensar o al menos no mucho sobre Steve, aunque a veces sobre todo en las noches el recuerdo de Steve y de esa semana volvía, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo extrañaría? Preguntas como esas eran las que lo atacaban en ocasiones.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y de pronto se vio en un nuevo trabajo con mejor paga y mejores horarios, lo que le dio la oportunidad de cambiar de departamento por un más grande y en mejores condiciones, además ahora ya no estaba tan solo, había adoptado a un gato, cuando vivía con sus padres su madre era alérgica así que aun cuando le gustaban no pudo tenerlo, cuando llego a L.A apenas y podía mantenerse él y con el trabajo que tenía no podría cuidarlo así que se olvidó de eso, pero ahora con un trabajo estable se podía permitir tener al fin un gato, así que su soledad en San Francisco duro poco, además estaban sus compañeros de trabajo a los cuales había comenzado a considerar buenos amigos, su vida pese a lo que pensó comenzaba a ir bien, seguía con el curso en sistemas, además había comenzado con otro en mecánica y comenzó a tomar clases de Italiano las cosas pintaban para bien, o eso se esforzaba en pensar, porque el tema Steve Rogers seguía en su mente, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado que tampoco es que fuera mucho pero seguía sin sacarlo de sus cabeza, acaso Steve estaba igual que él, sabía que era poco probable, pero prefería pensar que Steve lo extrañaba igual que él, aun si no era cierto, prefería consolarse con eso.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York la vida de Steve también había tenido algunos cambios, perceptibles para aquellos que lo conocían de tiempo como lo era Virginia su asistente, que noto que aun cuando Steve seguía siendo igual de exigente con el trabajo sí que había cambiado sus horarios, dejándose espacio para comer, para descansar, otro cambio llego con la llegada del nuevo abogado de Steve su nombre era Sam era una buena persona y poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de Steve, el tiempo de Steve ahora se dividía no solo en dirigir su empresa sino también en su asociación con Howard Stark, algo que definitivamente le emocionaba para ser honesto, la creación e invención de cosas nuevas era genial, algo con lo que de niño soñó poder hacer y ahora podía, algo que llego con la asociación a industrias Stark, fueron sus salidas a comer y cenar no solo con Howard, sino también con Stephen con quien extrañamente comenzó una relación de amistad bastante agradable, era completamente diferente a la relación de amistad que él creía tenía con Brock y que ahora entendía que efectivamente eso no era amistad y él no había podido ver lo que ocurría, y cuando se lo conto a Stephen este se atacó de risa durante un largo rato

-ya terminaste o vas a seguir riéndote

-es que es muy gracioso

-no lo es

-o vamos claro que sí, dices que no porque te paso a ti, pero sí que es gracioso, ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

-ahora resulta que tu si te habías dado cuenta?

-bueno, no exactamente o mejor dicho no tenía la certeza

-ahí tienes

-espera, pero sí que me parecía rara la forma tan posesiva en la que te trataba y pensé no sé qué quizás tú y él se traían algo

-algo ¿Cómo qué?

-pues como de amigo sexuales ¿Qué se yo?, no me veas así, Rumlow mandaba y decía como si tuviera derecho y tú lo dejabas hacer lo que quisiera, hablaba de ti como si le pertenecieras y tú no hacías algo que demostrara lo contrario, así que bueno, pensé que…

-oye él está casado y yo tenía pareja

-y eso ¿Qué? si era solo sexo no había porque causar problemas, trabajaban bien así que pensé eso, además a su esposa no parecía importarle

-crees que Sharon lo sabía, quiero decir que ella pensaba que él y yo teníamos algo

-bueno es probable que lo sospechara

-y porque no me dijo nada

-¿Cómo qué?

-qué se yo, que me reclamara, que me gritara, que me insultara, que no me recibiera en su casa

-bueno el dinero seguía llegando para sus viajes y sus tarjetas seguían con crédito porque quejarse mejor hacer que no pasa nada

-es increíble?

-y después te vi con Tony y pensé que lo tuyo con Rumlow termino por cómo iba tu relación con él

-si bueno, digamos que lo mío con Tony sí que termino con lo de Rumlow, aunque yo no lo sabia

-por favor, el hombre estaba a nada a lanzarse sobre ti desnudo y tú no lo notabas-decía Stephen mientras volvía a reír sonoramente

-deja de reírte no es gracioso

-imagínate que lo hubiera hecho, yo habría pagado por ver tu reacción –y entonces volvió a estallar en carcajadas Stephen

-cállate y deja de imaginar cosas que no ocurrieron, no es para nada gracioso

-no dije que fuera gracioso para ti, dije que lo era para mí y bueno finalmente que ocurrió con él

-pues terminamos la relación laboral que teníamos y sé que está trabajando en una firma de abogados, esto todo lo que se

-bueno encontrara a alguien más a quien amar quizás su próximo jefe sí que note lo que ocurre, no como el anterior

-basta

-está bien, pero que hay con Tony

-¿Qué hay de qué?

-no te hagas, no piensas buscarlo, ir a decirle, que se yo, te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti o alguna cosa así

-no

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no quiero arruinarle su vida

-cual arruinar, solo te da miedo

-no me da miedo

-entonces búscalo y lo digo en serio comienza a preocuparme tu situación

-¿Qué situación?

-pues esa vida de abstinencia que llevas

-tu que sabes que llevo una vida de abstinencia

-no la llevas?

-que te importa

-o sea que sí, un día de estos te voy a encontrar teniendo sexo con el cojín de tu oficina

-es en estos momentos en los que me arrepiento de que seas mi amigo

-es en estos momentos en los que agradezco serlo

La conversación con Stephen continuo con bromas y burlas de parte del nieto de Howard y con Steve que aunque lo negara disfrutaba de esa amistad con él, lo cierto era que sí que extrañaba a Tony y claro que quería verlo pero tal y como le dijo a su amigo no quería arruinarle la vida a Tony, así que por eso no lo buscaba, estaba seguro que Tony estaba bien y le estaba yendo bien así que para que ir y joderlo todo, no tenía caso.

Al término de la cena Stephen se despidió de Steve le dijo que tendría que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, así que se perdería de su presencia así que ya que no estaría para vigilarlo le rogaba le suplicaba no fuero a violar al pobre cojín de su oficina, sin darle tiempo a Steve de contestar Stephen se fue y Steve solo pudo sonreír por las tonterías que decía.

Stephen había tenido que salir de la ciudad para reunirse con unos proveedores, si era honesto no era lo que más le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que Steve no podía hacerse cargo por temas de su empresa así que le tocaba a él reunirse con esa gente y resolver el tema y no es que le molestara tanto el ir y hablar con los proveedores sino viajar eso era lo que odiaba, había terminado por fin la dichosa reunión, habían dejado todo listo, no había podido comer aun nada así que se encamino a una cafetería necesitaba comer algo, entro escogió una mesa y espero a que le tomaran la orden cosa que no tardo en pasar, vio que se acercaban mientras él seguía viendo el menú,

-quiero un café americano para empezar y también el…

-Stephen, que haces aquí?-inmediatamente levanto la vista del menú y vio a la persona que le hablaba ahí frente a él estaba Tony

-hola Tony, dios ha pasado tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-eso es lo que yo te digo, que haces aquí?

-bueno vine por trabajo a San Francisco

-si bueno yo me mude a vivir aquí y ahora trabajo en esta cafetería como encargado

-me alegra, te ves bien, muy bien de hecho

-vaya pues gracias

-siéntate, porque si puedes sentarte ¿verdad?

-claro, pero estabas por ordenar, dime que quieres y en un momento te acompaño ¿te parece?

-claro, bien quiero, la hamburguesa con champiñones y papas, la limonada y también la tartaleta de fresa y almendras con el café americano.

-bien en un momento lo traigo-Tony se retiró a la cocina a pedir la orden, mientras Stephen comenzaba a mandarle mensaje al baboso de su amigo o sea Steve

**_-Adivina con quien estoy?_ **

**_-¿Con quién?_ **

**_-Pues adivina_ **

**_-No, se_ **

**_-Si no me dices no te digo_ **

**_-Que tienes cinco años, te digo que no se_ **

**_-Estoy con tu chico_ **

Stephen tuvo que detener su conversación ya que Tony llego con la limonada y la hamburguesa y papas y se sentó con él

-y bien cómo has estado? Sé que tu abuelo conservo su empresa

-si así es, al final Rogers decidió no comprar y en lugar de eso invirtió

-me alegra escuchar eso, tu abuelo fue muy amable conmigo con eso del caracol volador

-le agradaste mucho, y tú que has estado haciendo

-Pues veras…-Tony comenzó a contarle a Stephen lo que había estado haciendo durante estos meses, se sumieron en una agradable conversación y el tiempo se les fue sin darse cuenta, se vieron interrumpidos por un joven que llego de pronto

-Hola Tony

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?

-si bueno mañana quizás esté ocupado y no pueda venir a verte así que quise traerte esto antes

-¿Qué?

El joven que había mantenido hasta entonces sus manos detrás saco un ramo de flores las cuales le entrego a Tony, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el regalo

-y esto…es vaya…es bueno gracias…no te hubieras molestado…es…son muy bonitas

-qué bueno que te gustaron, sé que es raro darle flores a otro chico, pero dijiste que te gustaban las flores, así que bueno… y tu cumpleaños es mañana a sí que toma

-gracias-toda la escena no pasó desapercibida para Stephen que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Tony reacciono y lo presento con el joven, le sonrió y se presentó, el joven se despidió de Tony y el volvió a su conversación con Stephen, después de un rato Stephen se despidió

-me dio gusto verte Tony

-a mí también-Stephen se acercó y lo abrazo, feliz cumpleaños adelantado, de haberlo sabido hubiera traído flores, Tony solo rio por su comentario, Stephen salió de la cafetería e inmediatamente saco su teléfono, marco y al tercer tono, contestaron

-si Step….

-cállate y escucha, trae tu trasero a San Francisco ya o perderás a Tony

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-encontré a Tony, aquí en San Francisco y hay un tipo que créeme te lo puede quitar así que date prisa y ven, me estas escuchando-pero no recibió respuesta y segundo después cortaron la llamada Stephen intento volver a comunicarse con Steve pero fue imposible, si ese necio seguía con su “debo dejarlo ser feliz” en serio lo iba a perder, siguió caminando con dirección al hotel en el que se quedaría y volvería a intentar hablar con su amigo.

Mientras tanto Tony siguió con su trabajo le dio gusto ver a Stephen y siguió con su día, llego la hora de cerrar la cafetería y volver a su departamento, después de un día de sorpresas, llego a su hogar y su gato se acercó a recibirlo, dejo sus cosas en el sillón, vio la hora y decidió pedir algo para cenar, tomo el teléfono y pidió pizza, el postre estaba cubierto ya que había llevado la misma tartaleta de fresas y nuez que escogió Stephen de su lugar de trabajo, hizo su pedido y espero a que llegara, mientras esperaba, prendió la tv, para ver algún programa o algo, encontró una película que le intereso y la dejo, minutos después llamaban a su puerta.

-eso ha sido rápido no crees canela?-fue la pregunta de Tony a su gato la cual se vio interrumpida ya que volvieron a tocar a la puerta-ya voy, que desesperados, ya voy-dijo Tony mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta para pagarle al chico de la pizza- no voy a darte propina extra Kevin solo porque has llegado antes, la vez anterior tardaste mucho así que ni pienses que te daré extra propina- decía Tony, finalmente abrió la puerta

-hola

-hola, en serio no voy a darte propina extra-le dijo Tony a Kevin mientras tomaba la pizza

-ya lo sé, la traje antes por otra cosa

-y cual es esa razón que te hizo llegar tan pronto?

-bueno pues veras, yo quería invitarte, digo quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo

-¿Qué?

-si ya sabes salir juntos

-muy bien alto, creo que prefiero darte la propina extra

-en serio, podríamos ir al parque o…

-detente, no voy a salir contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Kevin tienes 16 años, puedo ir a la cárcel y numero dos estoy muy seguro de no ser tu tipo, así que toma tu propina extra, gracias por la invitación, pero no gracias, busca a un chico de tu edad, ¿sí?- le sonrió Tony al chico para después cerrar la puerta, sin embargo comenzó a escucha una canción afuera de su departamento, lo que hizo que abriera rápidamente-en serio In Your Eyes, estas imitando a John Cusack-le dijo Tony mientras tomaba el teléfono del chico y detenía la canción-ahora ve a tu trabajo Kevin y deja de usar clichés de películas-dijo Tony para entrar a su departamento y cerrar la puerta nuevamente- ¿puedes creerlo?-le decía a canela, el cual lo veía desde el sillón- una nueva canción volvió a sonar así que Tony se giró para abrir la puerta otra vez y echar a Kevin de una vez por todas, era tierno pero no iría a la cárcel por eso, la canción sin embargo esta vez no era de una película romántica de los 80´s- y ahora es The Scientist de Coldplay, suficiente Kevin voy a llamar a tu mamá para decirle lo que estás haciendo, o mejor a tu jefe-dijo Tony al abrir la puerta

-si bueno dudo mucho que mi jefe diga algo por estar aquí, sobre todo porque mi jefe soy yo

Tony se quedó sin palabras sin saber que decir o hacer porque frente a él estaba Steve viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras que de fondo The Scientist seguía sonando

-cómo es que? O sea ¿Cómo?

-que, ¿qué hago aquí?- Tony asintió- pues supe que estabas por cambiarme por otro

-¿Qué?, no me refiero a que haces aquí, en San Francisco, ¿Cómo es que estas en mi departamento? ¿Cómo supiste, donde encontrarme?

-siempre supe dónde estabas Tony

-¿Qué?

Para ese momento Steve había detenido la canción y había guardado su teléfono

-qué te parece si te explico todo adentro y no aquí en el pasillo ¿te parece?

-si claro, disculpa pasa-Tony se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Steve-siéntate-le indico Tony el sillón

-oh vaya tienes un gato-se acercó a donde estaba canela, lo tomo y puso en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarlo, canela dejo que Steve lo cargara y se dejó acariciar, de hecho siguió cómodamente en su regazo- es muy lindo

-si lo es, ahora ¿Cómo es eso, de que siempre supiste donde estaba?

-sí, fui a buscarte al departamento en el que vivías en L.A.

-fuiste ahí ¿Cuándo?

-el día que te fuiste, te vi salir de ahí con tu maleta y subir al taxi, te seguí hasta el autobús que te traería aquí, tenía listo un discurso, música, flores y todo para detenerte, pero…

-¿pero qué?

-tú querías un cambio, querías más, y yo estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso, pero me di cuenta que no era justo contigo, me di cuenta que tenías derecho a ver que el mundo, que la vida era más de lo que habías visto

-okay no bajaste y me detuviste pero eso no explica que supieras donde vivo

-quería que fueras feliz, pero no perderte el rastro, he sabido donde estas desde que subiste al autobús, se dónde viviste y trabájate antes, sé que ahora trabajas en una cafetería como encargado, porque los dueños ya son mayores y te has ganado su cariño, sé que estas estudiando en línea, también sé que adoptaste a este pequeño-le dijo Steve mientras volvía a acariciar a canela

-no sabía que tu hobbie era el acosar

-solo si se trata de ti

-escucha Steve no sabes cuánto me alegra verte aquí, pero esto-dijo señalándose a ambos- no va a funcionar Steve

-porque dices eso

-¿Cómo que porque? Tengo un pasado y tú lo conoces

-y eso que, no me importa ese pasado

-pero lo hará, quizás no ahora, pero un día te puede llegar a importar o que va a pasar si uno de tus amigos o conocidos descubren mi origen ¿Qué harás?

-no me interesa lo que digan los demás Tony

-no es tan fácil Steve-decía Tony mientras seguía de pie frente a Steve-no puedes golpear a todos y lo sabes- Steve puso a canela en el sillón y se puso de pie para ir hasta Tony y tomarlo de la cara

-oye tienes razón no será fácil y sí es probable que a algunos no les agrade o que incluso descubran tu historia y si también tienes razón en que no podre golpear a todos, pero sea lo que sea, lo superaremos si estamos juntos y estamos dispuestos a luchar por esto-le decía Steve mientras le miraba a los ojos-la pregunta es ¿tu estas dispuesto a enfrentar esto conmigo?

-yo…

-porque déjame decirte que yo si lo estoy Tony, escúchame te quiero, quiero todo de ti y más, quiero el aquí y ahora y los días antes que yo, eso también lo quiero, quiero las historias y las cosas que te asustan incluso si ya es tarde quiero saberlo para soportarlo contigo, que me dices tú- Tony suspiro y dio un paso atrás para separarse de Steve

-esto que ves es todo lo que puedo pagar, algunas de las cosas me las dieron mis jefes y otras mis compañeros, otras claro las compre yo en bazares, allí- le señalo Tony a un lado del sillón- hay varios meses de revistas que nunca voy a leer y lo sé, pero no las voy a tirar, el refrigerador tiene solo botellas de agua, yogurts, refrescos de lata, restos de comida que compro, y no me importa que solo tenga eso, pero a ti si-le decía Tony mientras miraba a su alrededor- soy complicado, hay días en los que ni yo me soporto, me estreso, soy adicto al café y me gusta la comida chatarra, sé que es malo para la salud, pero igual la sigo comiendo, soy fan de Star Wars, me gusta AC/DC, y así hay muchos otras cosas sobre mí, que quizás choquen con tus gustos después de esto que te he dicho ¿todavía quieres estar conmigo?

-absolutamente si

-bien pues entonces déjame decirte una última cosa, sí estás conmigo, estás conmigo, no voy andar en embrollos de novios, ex esposas, ex abogados enamorados en secreto-Steve no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que Tony le decía- no te rías es en serio

-lo sé, sé que es en serio, y no hay problemas solo me importas tú, ahora bien ya que estamos en eso de ex parejas, nada de chicos con flores ni de repartidores adolescentes que te ponen música

-yo no ando con ellos-Steve no le dejo terminar, no espero más y lo beso, fue un beso lleno de ansias de amor después de esos meses separados, querían trasmitirle al otro cuanto se habían extrañado, fue Tony quien rompió el beso y se separó un poco- espera

-porque?

-no puedo dejar a canela ahí- canela seguía sentado en el sillón viéndolos, así que Tony camino hacia su gato, lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a una puerta que Steve entendió debía ser el baño, bajo a canela y cerró la puerta- no está dentro de mis fetiches que mi mascota me observe, además quizás le dé por seguirnos a dónde estemos y ahí sí que sería toda una situación, solo imaginarlo me altera, así que no resguardemos a canela en el baño para as…-Steve volvió a besar a Tony, deteniendo de esa manera su verborrea

-olvidaste mencionar en tu lista que cuando te pones nervioso tu verborrea aparece- Tony estaba por contestarle pero Steve fue más rápido y volvió a besarlo, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Tony para después comenzar a quitársela, Tony simplemente levanto los brazo y dejo que la playera le fuera quitada, siguieron besándose, mientras Steve acariciaba el cuerpo de Tony, y Tony quitaba la chamarra a él, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cama, mientras Steve no perdía tiempo en comenzar a abrirle el pantalón bajarlo un poco junto con su ropa interior, lo suficiente para meter su mano y comenzar a acariciarle el pene de Tony, los jadeos, y las respiraciones entre cortadas no se hicieron esperar, Tony comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte ante el toque de Steve y justo cuando creyó que estaba por correrse, Steve se detuvo

-¿Qué? no te detengas-le pidió Tony

-lo siento pero no vas a correrte hasta que yo esté dentro de ti Tony, solo entonces lo harás-fue entonces turno de Steve de ser despojado de su ropa y una vez ambos se encontraron desnudos, fue que Tony se recostó en la cama y le abrió las piernas a Steve, no hubo necesidad de más, Steve se puso sobre Tony se besaron se acariciaron y finalmente Steve lo penetro, habían sido meses separados, sin sentirse, y ahora que nuevamente volvían a estar juntos, fue imposible el que las penetraciones comenzaran, con Tony gimiendo fuerte y rasguñando la espalda de Steve y él disfrutando de como su pene se perdía en esas nalgas que le encantaban para ser apretado por el interior de Tony, suspiros, gemidos, palabras de amor era lo único que podía escucharse, finalmente el orgasmo los alcanzo a ambos, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse aunque esta vez con calma, disfrutando del post orgasmo, Steve salió con cuidado de Tony y se acostó a un lado de él, inmediatamente Tony se pegó a él y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Steve, mientras él lo abrazaba.

-así que te gustan las flores?- fue la pregunta con la que Steve rompió el silencio

-a ti no te gustan?

-sí, pero lo que no me gusta es que le regalen flores a mi novio-Tony no pudo evitar sonreír el apelativo de novio

-bueno para ser justos cuando las recibí, no sabía que tenía un novio, además Luke solo me las regalo por mi cumpleaños

-y además dándote regalos en tu cumpleaños y según Stephen el chico está loco por ti

-eso no es cierto-Steve solo lo miro-bueno si es cierto

-lo ves

-pero a mí no me interesa, ya te dije a acepte las flores porque fueron un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños

-hablando de regalos eso me recuerda- dijo Steve, estirándose para tomar su pantalón del suelo y sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos-toma esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños Tony

-no tenías que?

-pero quería

Tony abrió el pequeño paquete y ahí dentro encontró un collar en oro blanco con el dije de una brújula y el del mapa del mundo

-es muy bonito, pero porque esto

-bueno porque no importa donde estemos siempre vamos a encontrarnos

-gracias-le dijo Tony para después unir sus labios a Steve-y entonces que haremos ahora

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno tú vives en NY y yo aquí, ¿Cómo haremos esto?

-bueno por suerte para ambos tengo un avión así que puedo venir a verte cada fin de semana, así que eso no será problema, hablaremos a todas horas por teléfono y te sorprenderé con visitas imprevistas ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien, por un momento pensé que dirías algo ¿Cómo? Pues te dejaras esto y te iras conmigo y no es que me moleste pero…

-lo sé esto es tuyo, has comenzado algo nuevo aquí, no haría eso, iremos paso a paso con calma sin prisas, más adelante ya arreglaremos el tema de la mudanza, oh sí porque viviremos juntos no aun pero lo haremos, ya hablaremos de eso en su momento- Tony sonrió nuevamente esa y Steve se giró hasta estar sobre Tony, Tony abrió sus piernas y Steve se acomodó, se besaron nuevamente y volvieron a hacer el amor esa noche.

La relación de Tony y Steve siguió su curso, con visitas los fines de semana, largas conversaciones por teléfono, mensajes, visitas sorpresas, discusiones, reconciliaciones y todo lo normal en una relación, sin darse cuenta había pasado un año y medio desde que se conocieron en el Hollywood Boulevard, donde Steve buscaba indicaciones y Tony era un prostituto, un año y medio desde que Steve le propuso a Tony ser su acompañante por una semana y que Tony aceptara por $3,000 dólares, sin saber que ese trato los llevaría a encontrar el amor y salvarlos de la soledad en la que ambos vivían, ahora un año y medio después Tony hacia maletas nuevamente, guardaba, ropa, fotos y algunas otras cosas en cajas de mudanza, todo mientras canela lo miraba desde el sillón, guardo lo último y vio el departamento, lo observo detenidamente, disfrutando la vista, recordando todo lo vivido ahí

-listo ya se metió la última caja, ¿estás listo?- le dijo Steve

-lo estoy-le dijo Tony, mientras tomaba su chamarra y Steve tomaba a canela, salieron del departamento y bajaron a donde los esperaba el auto de Steve, metieron a canela a su transportadora, y se subieron al auto, porque tal y como le dijo Steve un año y medio atrás, ambos se mudarían juntos a un nuevo departamento a iniciar con su vida de pareja, seguros de lo que sentían y querían.

-espero que aprendieras a conducir en este tiempo, y no mates a la transmisión de este coche- le dijo Tony sonriendo

-muy gracioso, pero para tu información, tuve un excelente maestro de manejo

-en serio excelente maestro de manejo

-oh si, el mejor- le sonrió Steve, cosa que era cierta ya que Tony fue quien le enseño a manejar

-bien veamos que tanto aprendiste

-si lo hago bien, que obtendré de premio

-pues compre un modelito bastante interesante, que guarde para una ocasión especial

-no se diga mas, hoy es esa ocasión especial- Steve encendió el auto, y arranco, con dirección a su hogar con Tony y canela, listo para disfrutar de la ropa que Tony compro, ya que como se lo dijo eso si era una ocasión especial, el inicio de su vida con Tony y de al fin tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar después de tanto tiempo, la búsqueda de ambos había terminado al encontrarse aquella noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final de esta historia, hay cosas que me gustaría aclarar sobre los cambios que hice sobre todo con el final, que si bien quedaron juntos si fue de manera muy diferente a la película y la razón es simple, la película es una de mis favoritas la he visto equis cantidad de veces y no me canso, sin embargo el final era algo con lo que no estuve satisfecha, why se preguntaran, si bien es una película y el que el amor surgiera en una semana y ambos decidieran quedarse juntos fue para mí apresurado, irreal e ingenuo, esperar que les fuera a ir bien, así que por eso decidí que en esta adaptación Tony si se iba a vivir alejado de todo y comenzaría de nuevo lo mismo con Steve que ese tiempo se dedicara a cambiar ser mejor, para que al final tuviéramos el final con ellos juntos, ya que lo habían pensado y que era lo que deseaban y no que fuera una decisión de rápido, por eso es que cambie el final a lo que vieron, me pareció mas creíble en fin.


End file.
